El Internado Cullen
by KrishnaHale
Summary: Bella , Emmett y Jackson son los hermanos swan. Rosalie y Jasper son los Hale , todos ellos se van al internado cullen donde se conocen entre si y conocen a los hijos de los directores Edward y Alice Cullen entre todos ellos comenza una nueva amistad y nuevos amores tambien empiezan a descubrir lo que los nazis le hacian a los niños del orfanato. TODOS HUMANOS. R/E B/E A/J J/N AN/J
1. presentaciones

_Presentaciones._

BELLA POV.

Hola me llamo Isabella Marie Swan Alias : Bella , tengo 16 años y amo leer , tengo la mejor familia del mundo. Mis padres Renee & Charlie Swan son unos muy buenos padres , a pesar de que se divorciaron siempre están al pendiente de nosotros. Lamentablemente no nos pueden cuidar ya que mi madre , esta hospitalizada por un cáncer & mi padre como es policía siempre lo trasladan a distintos lugares de la cuidad. Por eso han decidido madarnos a un internado a mi y a mis hermanos.

Por cierto no le e hablado de ellos , ok altiro se los presento .

Jackson Swan , 17 años un MUJERIEGO , todas sus novias son unas zorras es mi hermano mayor tiene el pelo castaño igual que yo su piel tiene un bronceado perfecto, lo envidio yo soy super palida, tiene los ojos verdes igual que mi madre , es musculoso y muy apuesto.

Emmett Swan, 17 años también es un MUJERIEGO , es menor que Jackson por 3 min. y 26 seg. Tiene el pelo negro ojos cafes a los de mi padre tiene la piel con un bronceado perfecto es musculoso y un poco mas apuesto que Jackson con el me llevo muy bien siempre me da consejos o a veces me toca a mi.

En este momento vamos en el auto directo a un internado llamado Cullen , se encuentra en Forks un pueblo muy lluvioso.

Dicen que el internado es muy bueno , espero sea asi , no me agrada la idea , y a mis hermanos tampoco , no me lo dijieron pero se que es asi, lo veo en sus rostros , están tristes , tienen una mirada opaca, sin brillo , pero se han hechos los fuertes por mi.

JASPER POV.

Son las 6 am , se supone que tenemos que estar a las 7:30 y mi querida hermana todavía no baja a desayunar, no veo la hora de salir de esta casa . Asi por cierto mi nombre es Jasper Hale , si Hale una familia muy poderosa , si pudieron notar estoy esperando a mi hermana Rosalie quien todavía no baja a desayunar , siempre se atrasa , tenemos que irnos a el internado Cullen porque mis padres no están interesados en cuidarnos asique han decidido internarnos . No me importa mucho solo quiero irme para ya no verles la cara , la que me preocupa es mi hermana Rosalie ella siempre sufre por mis padres. Todos la ven como una chica fría sin sentimientos pero no es asi es muy dulce , también es muy hermosa en la escuela que íbamos TODOS los chicos se enamoraron de ella.

Ambos tenemos 17 años , somos gemelos yo naci por 2 minutos antes que ella , nos llevamos muy bien compartimos casi todo y siempre nos cuidamos el uno al otro

Por fin – dije alzando mis brazos – pensé que no bajarías nunca.

Sabes que tengo que dar una buena impresión el primer dia – me dijo mientras me saludaba.

Si el primer dia y el siguiente y ….. – iba a continuar pero fui interrumpido por nuestro chofer.

Hey chicos Vamos que llegaran tarde – dijo saludándonos a cada uno .

Como Rosalie se había demorado tanto no alcanzo a desayunar y se fue comiendo algo por el camina , estaba ansioso por llegar.

EDWARD POV.

Hola mi Nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 17 años y soy hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen los directores del internado Cullen. Yo vivo aquí en el internado con mi hermana Alice Cullen la loca por las compras , ella es un duendecillo de cabello corto y castaño unos ojos verdes es muy linda , vivimos aquí por voluntad propia tenemos muchos amigos y somos muy populares. Heidy mi novia la subcapitana del equipo de porristas , ella y mi hermana no se llevan nada bien.

Estaba en el patio con mi amigo Jacob , sentados en las galerías de las canchas viendo como llegaban los nuevos alumnos.

Crees que lleguen chicas lindas este año – la pregunta de mi amigo me tomo por sorpresa

No se , en la lista de nuevos Alumnos que tenia mi madre solo habían 2 nombres de chicas – le dije algo distraído – pero tenemos novias recuerdas?

Si pero pienso terminar con Laurent – contesto algo decepcionado – me tiene aburrido , me controla mucho , me llama todo el tiempo , no puedo tener amigas, si no le contesto se enoja , siempre ay que hacer lo que ella quiere.

Te dije que no estuvieras con ella – le dije con ganas de reirme.

Bufo y luego me contesto – lo se soy un idiota pero tu no te salvas hermano. – me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

De que rayos hablas Jacob? - pregunte confundido

Por favor Edward , se que te aburre Heidy – me dijo muy confiado y solo pude asentir ante su respuesta.

* * *

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO , SEGUIRE HACIENDO ESTE Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN SIGAN MI OTRO FANFIC _TE AMO_ LEANLO ESTA MUY BUENO.


	2. Mi primer dia

MI PRIMER DIA.

* * *

ROSALIE POV.

Llegamos temprano al internado , al llegar la directora Esme nos recibió , como ella era amiga de mama prometio en cuidarnos bien, al menos parecía amable.

Estábamos sentados hablando con la dire cuando entra un chico.

Hijo – dijo esta cuando se abrió la puerta – que bueno que llegaste , ven acompañanos. El chico entro tímidamente regalándonos una sonrisa sincera.

Ellos son los hijos de Maria – dijo presentándonos – te acuerdas que te hable de ellos.?

A si claro – dijo estrechándole la mano a mi hermano – soy Edward Cullen , mucho gusto.

Hola , yo soy Jasper Hale y ella es mi hermana Rosalie Hale –esta vez era mi turno de hablar.

Mucho gusto – fue lo único que se me ocurrio decir .

Espero les guste el instituto – dijo mirando a su madre – oye ma Alice , no me deja estar tanquilo.

En ese momento una chica entra a la oficina, muy linda con cabello corto y pequeña de estatura , con un muy buen sentido de la moda.

Mami lo que te diga Edward no es cierto – esta agrego algo agitada, se notaba que había corrido mucho.

Chicos porfavor , quieren dejar de comportarse como niños de 5 años . – dijo la madre algo comprensiva. – Alice no seas mal educada saluda a tus nuevos compañeros.

Oh ¡! – nos miro enseguida – Hola soy Alice Cullen. Se acerco a mi y me estrecho la mano

Hola Soy Rosalie Hale – le regale una sonrisa , y estrellándome la mano.

Es un placer Rosalie – fue lo ultimo que agrego antes de dirigirse hacia mi hermano.

Hola Soy Jasper Hale – mi hermano estaba rojo . Jamas había visto a mi hermano asi.

Es un Placer – dijo la enana sin dejar de mirarlo.

El placer es mio. – con esto hizo que Alice se sonrojara.

Porque no aprovechan de conocerse –dijo Esme rompiendo la burbuja amorosa. –Alice puede ir con Rose y Jasper con Edward.

Todos Asentimos , no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estábamos Alice y yo en la cancha hablando de la nueva línea de ropa que lanzo Channel hace unos días a las 2 nos encantaba hablar de esas cosas , nos isimos muy amigas ese corto ratito y no crean que solo hablamos de moda , también me pregunto por mi hermano.

Dime Rose – Dijo poniéndose seria – Jasper tiene novia.

La verdad es que mi hermano no quiere saber nada de chicas Alice – dije un poco triste – porque su ex novia lo hizo sufrir mucho.

Perra – dijo esta con rabia – como puede desperdiciar a un hombre tan guapo como Jasper.

Te gusta verdad? – pregunte coqueta, levantándole mis perfectas cejas.

Soy muy obvia? – pregunto tímidamente.

Si Alice – solte una enorme carcajada y ella se segundo – me gustaría que mi hermano este con alguin como tu.

Encerio? – sorprendida me dijo .

Si , veras no te conozco nada pero te vees una chica adorable – le regale una sonrisa y continue – además te gusta la moda al igual que a mi , eres perfecta.

Ay gracias Rosalie – y me dio un gran abrazo – oye tu le puedes hablar de mi?

Claro , hare todo lo posible para que se fije en ti – le dije guiñándole un ojo – pero tienes que poner de tu parte también.

EMMETT POV.

Cuando llegamos al internado , mi padre nos dio un gran abrazo y nos dijo que cuidaramos de Bella. Yo estaba triste pero no quiera demostrarlo , tenia que ser fuerte para que mis hermanos lo sean .

El director Cullen nos dio la bienvenida y nos dijo que fueramos al patio trasero que aran una ceremonia por el nuevo año y darán las instrucciones del internado a los nuevos.

Al llegar la ceremonia todavía no empezaba faltaban muchos alumnos , asique nos sentamos en la 4 fila al lado derecho. Mi vista recorrio todo el lugar, era muy lindo había un lago llego de cisnes cuando empezaron a llegar mas alumnos vi a una rubia , wow pero que rubia era hermosísima , tenia un cuerpo de una super modelo , unos ojos hermosos, pero se notaba que era de una personalidad fuerte.

Ya era la hora de empezar , estaban todos los asientos llenos y el porton de el internado se había cerrado , solo faltaban los directores.

Buenos días alumnos, les dio la bienvevida a vosotros – hablo un profesor español – me presente yo soy Hector de la Vega y soy su vuestro profesor de literatura.

Después hablaron los directores y empezaron a dar las reglas.

REGLAS:

1.- No Pueden meterse en otra habitaciónes que no sean las suyas a la hora de dormir.

2.- Uso OBLIGATORIO en periodo de clases.

3.-No puede salir de el internado, si no es autorizado.

4.- Debe bajar a desayunar, almorzar , merendar y cenar en las hrs correspondientes. Si este no baja no se le dara hasta el próximo periodo.

5.- Asistir a clases siempre, a menos que este enfermo.

6.- Solo puede usar objetos tecnológicos los fines de semana.

7.-Respetar a compañeros y profesores.

Si el alumno no respeta ninguna de estas normas, será castigado con limpiar los baños de la escuela o una semana de cuadra.

Habitacion:

Nº 13

Piso: 2.

 _Esperamos que disfrute esta aventura y que se lleve una linda experiencia. Que este internado sea una familia para ud. Gusto con saludarle._

 _Atte: los directores Esme Y Carlisle Cullen._

Lo que acabaron de leer era la hoja que nos pasaron al final de la ceremonia, puto internado no podíamos hacer nada, no veo la hora de salir de aquí.

Rápidamente me despedi de mis hermanos y fui a mi habitación que decía la Nº 13 , espero que no me toquen unos idiotas de compañeros.

Hola, soy Emmett – les dijo a 2 chicos , que ya estaban ay.

Hola Emmett , soy Jasper – al escucharme el chico se paro y se acerco a mi para saludarme.

Y yo soy Edward Cullen – valla este chico era hijo de los diectores.

Los salude y me empeze a establecer, guarde la ropa y en el velador que tenia puse una foto de mis padres.

De repente suena el timbre anunciando no se que cosa.

Para que es ese timbre – le pregunte a Jasper que estaba mas cerca ya que estaba asiendo su cama.

No tengo idea – me dijo curioso – ey Edward para que es ese timbre?

No se creo que mis padres aran una cena – dijo estirándose en su cama sin darle importancia.

No iras? – pregunte , por que como estaba relajado …

Claro que no – wow este chico me agradaba , se notaba que era un poco rebelde – es una tontería.

Es obligación ir? – dije , porque en realidad no quería ir.

Claro – me contesto Jasper un poco alterado – o si no nos van a castigar.

Ay calmate risitos de oro no nos aran nada si nos vamos a las canchas – dijo enderesandose .

Estan locos – dijo asiéndonos entrar en razón – nos van a pillar.

Bien , quien viene conmigo? – dijo ignorando completamente al rubio.

Yo, - dicho esto gane una mirada de amigo de Edward y una de pocos amigos de jasper – vamos risitos no vienes?

Lo voy a lamentar – se rindió.

Y después podras decir te lo dije – dije apoyando mi brazo por su hombro, mientras Edward abria la ventana para escaparnos.

Después de avernos escapado por la ventana, nos dio ambre y frio asique salimos de la cancha y nos fuimos al comedor pensando que ya habían acabado.

Para nuestra mala suerte estaban todos allí , cuando entramos todo el puto internado se nos quedo mirando y el destino hizo que mirara a la chica rubia a ese ,angel hermoso que había visto hace unas pocas horas, pude notar que estaba sentada con Bellay otra chica con aspecto a un duendecillo .

Por que , vienen llegando a esta hora – la voz de la directora me distrajo.

Perdón esque nos quedamos dormidos – jasper comenzó a explicar , mientras que yo y Edward estábamos a punto de estallar de risas – y no hemos escuchado el timbre.

Esta bien – no le creyo mucho – pero no se salvaran una semana limpiando los baños. Entendido?

Si directora – dijimos los 3 , bueno exepto Edward el le dijo si mama . obvio

Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa de al fondo donde nadie nos escuchara.

Dormidos encerio? – le pregunto Edward apenas por sus carcajadas. Mientras yo no podía para de reir

Y se les ocurria algo mejor genios? – dijo algo enojado.

Los 3 nos quedamos mirando unos sengundos y estallamos a carcajadas mientras todos nos veian, la cena estuvo divertida con los chicos nos reíamos mucho y tampoco me podía quejar por la vista que tenia y no hablo de lo bella que era el comedor , si no que quede justo mirando a la rubia y pude notar que ella me riraba de reojo desde la otra mesa.

El dia no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

* * *

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA.


	3. LA PUERTA SECRETA

**LA PUERTA SECRETA.**

ALICE POV.

Segundo dia en el internado, y esta vez si habían clases, el primer ramo que teníamos era lenguaje y lo harian en la biblioteca.

Rosalie apresurate o llegaremos tarde – le dije tocando la puerta del baño. Para mi mala suerte me había tocado con 2 chicas , terribles una se demoraba muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho en el baño y la otra roncaba demasiado , sus nombres son Rosalie Hale, y la otra es Bella Swan , a pesar de sus inperfecciones son adorables y muy simpáticas, nos hicimos amigas el primer dia.

Calmate Alice , tenemos tiempo – me grito rosalie del baño.

No, solo nos quedan 30 minutos – menti nos quedaba como 2 horas.

Queeeeeeeeeeee – abrió la puerta y salio corriendo – 30 minutos no son suficiente.

Eso nunca falla – dije lo mas despacio posible y entre al baño con una gran sonrisa.

Ya estábamos lista las 3 por lo que bajamos y desayunamos no había mucha gente. Nos sentamos en la mesa de al fondo y mi amiga Angela que la conozco desde los 5 años se nos acerco y la invite para que desayunase con nosotras y conociera a las chicas , no nos dimos ni cuenta cuando el comedor se lleno de alumnos y ay estaba mi rubio tan guapo como siempre , me estaba enamorando de Jasper , no se por que yo no soy asi , nunca me había pasado con un chico , normalmente me costaba mucho enamorarme, pero esta vez Jasper me traía loca.

ROSALIE POV.

Estabamos sentadas cuando sono el timbre para el ingreso de clases , nos tocaba lenguaje y mi libro lo tenia en mi casillero , asi que les dije a las chicas que se adelantaran mientras yo lo iba a buscar. Cuando abri mi casillero un papel callo de ay estaba doblado en cuatro, lo abri y se me escaparon unas carcajadas decía hola "Hola'' solo eso? Que imaginación tiene la persona que lo escribió , lo guarde en mi bolsillo y me fui a clases.

Cuando entre vi a Jasper que estaba sentado Edward , me miro y me regalo una sonrisa sincera y se la devolví a mi querido hermano. Me sente con Bella en el fondo de la biblioteca.

Oye que ay que hacer? – le pregunte , pensando que ya habían dado instrucciones.

Nada aun – dijo sin importancia – el profesor todavía no llega. Oye rosalie

Dime – le regale una pequeña sonrisa.

Me cubres? – dijo moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro – necesito ir al baño.

Esta bien , pero no tardes – y se fue.

Mientras esperaba que ella llegara , me puse a leer un libro. Sentí un flash en mis ojos.

Disculpa, tengo la costumbre de sacarle fotos a todo lo lindo que veo – me dijo el chico sentándose junto ami. No dije nada solo me sonroje – recibiste mi nota?

Ah, eras tu el de la nota – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa – que imaginación tienes.

Perdón no sabia que poner – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Y por que me la mandaste – le dije un poquito nerviosa la verdad era guapísimo.

No lo se eres linda – dijo con unos hermosos oyuelos que aparecían cada vez que se reia

Ah, y si ubiese sido fea no me la ubieras mandado no? – levante la ceja.

Imposible que seas fea – y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos – para mi eres hermosa de todas formas.

Y como sabias que ese era mi casillero? – trate de cambiar el tema , estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Digamos que soy psíquico – me guiño un ojo.

Ya y tu esperas que me trague ese cuento no? – dije echándome una carcajada.

Haber agamos un trato – se acerco ami – te digo quien me dijo si tu me dices tu nombre vale? – me estrecho la mano.

Vale – y le respondi con mi mano.

Me dijo tu hermano – dijo mirando a la mesa de adelante.

Jasper? – pregunte sorprendida.

Tienes otro? – dijo riéndose.

Nooo.

Entonces me dices tu nombre – me miro coquetamente.

Rosalie Hale – dijo orgullosa.

Un bello nombre, para una bella chica – y vinieron esos oyuelos hermosos.

Gracias – estaba nerviosa , pero debía calmarme , no quería parecer una bobosa.

Bueno Rosalie , nos vemos – y se paro con sus libros cuando iba a unos cuantos pasos le grite…..

Ey, y cual es tu nombre.

Se dio vuelta y me dijo – Emmett Swan. – asi que era hermano de Bella. No me di ni cuenta cuando llego Bella.

Chicos disculpen la demora – la voz del profesor me distrajo de mis pensamientos – bien para no perder el tiempo, saquen su libro en la pagina 27 y hagan la actividad 2 a medida de que vallan terminando podrán salir.

No había echo nada y al parecer Bella tampoco. Tocaron el timbre anunciando el la salida para almorzar.

Los que no han terminado se quedan hasta que terminen yo me ire a almorzar – y se fue el profesor.

Los 9 que quedamos bufamos.

De puta madre – dijo un chico que no concia enojado – no se como hacer la maldita actividad.

Y este quien es? – le susurre a Bella.

Es Jacob, amigo de mis hermanos – dijo con mi mismo tono.

Estábamos todos hablando cuando, menos Jacob el seguía enojado y estaba tratando de prender la chimenea y de pronto se abre una puerta pequeña adentro de la chimenea, todos quedamos asombrados.

Que es eso Alice – le dije mirándola incrédula.

No tengo idea – dijo con una sonrisa de emoción. – y tu Edward sabias de esta puerta secreta?

No ni idea Alice – Edward estaba palido.

Que habrá ay dentro? – pregunto Jackcon.

No se pero ay que averiguarlo – respondio Alice dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Estas loca? – dijo agarrándola. – no sabes lo que ay ahí dentro.

Por eso vamos Rosalie – me contesto Edward.

Nooo y si no volvemos –estaba realmente asustada.

Vamos Rosalie tienes miedo? – salto Emmett.

Miedo? – me rei – claro que no.

Entonces… - dijo alzando una ceja.

Bufe – vamos po – y fuimos todos.

Bella y yo íbamos apegaditas teníamos miedo, los pasadisos eran terrible había mucha tierra y estaba muy oscuro, para nuestra suerte Jasper empezó a Alumbrar con la linterna de su celular, habían muchos caminos y era bien fácil perderse.

Que es esto? – pregunto Jacob.

Una puerta – dijo Angela sarcásticamente y todos nos largamos a reir.

Era una puerta de acero los chicos intentaron abrirla, pero se escucho el timbre de el internado.

Mierda – dijo Jasper – debemos regresar.

No , tenemos que ver que ay aquí – respondio Alice asiendo un puchero.

No Alice, nos van a castigar – le respondio Bella.

Tengo una idea - salto Edward – porque nos vamos y nos juntamos después para volver aquí y yo saco el diablo que tienen en la cuadra de los caballos para abrir la puerta (un diablo es para abrir las puertas con candados) – después de decir esto Edward y Bella se sonrieron, QUIMICA.

Esta bien – fue lo ultimo que dijo Alice.y nos fuimos.

Estábamos perdidos, llevábamos unos 30 minutos caminando, no dejábamos de dar vueltas.

Ven que les dije , no vamos a regresar nunca – dije enojada.

Calmate muñeca – me dijo Emmett poniéndose al lado mio para caminar, - acaso no nos tienes fe?

Noo – dije cortante , por lo que se rio un poco.

Todo mal a Jasper se le descargo el celular ahora si no volveríamos.

Caminamos unos 15 minutos mas y pudimos llegar a la puerta de la chimenea, salimos rápido . íbamos corriendo por los pasillos , nos tocaba con Elsa una profesora muy extricta.

Mierda – dijo Jackson – nos van a retar.

Golpeamos la puerta y…

Porque vienen llegando a esta hora? – dijo la profesora cruzándose de brazos.

Hemos tenido un problema – respondio Edward dando cara por todos nosotros.

Esta bien pasen – dijo yendo hacia su escritorio - pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Al parecer alguien le había dicho algo al director Cullen porque cuando estábamos en clases con la profesora Elsa entro el.

Profesora , necesito llevarme a unos Alumnos – dijo este y no estaba nada feliz.

Pase Director – fue la única respuesta de Elsa.

Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale , Bella Swan , Emmett Swan , Jackson Swan , Angela Weber , Edward Cullen , Jacob Black y Alice Cullen – dijo los nombres de todos nosotros esto no era nada bueno. – a mi oficina de inmediato.

Nos paramos y nos fuimos a la oficina , una vez allí….

Me informaron que llegaron 45 minutos tarde a clases que paso? – dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Tuvimos un problema – dijo Jasper

Que problema? – se cruzo de brazos.

No les podemos contar – esta vez hablo Angela.

Haber chicos , si no me cuentan ahora, les pondré un castigo. –el director trataba de sonar enojado pero no podía. Nos quedamos todos callados , nadie diría nada de esto. – esta bien una semana de cuadra a cada uno ahora retírense.

 _ **DISCULPEN POR DEMORARME , ESQUE NO E TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO , ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ESPERO RECIBIR MAS.**_

 _ **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**_


	4. El diario de Samuel Espí

**EL DIARIO DE SAMUEL ESPÍ**

BELLA POV.

Después del castigo que nos dio Carlisle Cullen , salimos y nos fuimos directamente a clases, yo no quería bajar mas a los pasadisos, era un lugar horrible y si ,me daba miedo lo que podría haber en esa maldita puerta.

Nos tocaba artes visuales, el profesor todavía no llegaba , pude notar que Emmett y Alice hablaban de lo que había pasado un rato.

Disculpen la demora chicos – dijo el profesor Camilo dejando una caja con temperas en su escritorio – bien para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo , empezaremos de inmediato. Ustedes son 30 necesito 6 grupos de 5.

Obedecimos al profesor, yo quede con Emmett, Edward, Angela y Jasper y el otro grupo quedaron Rosalie , Jackson , Alice ,Jacob y Ruben un chico muy simpático de la clase. Una vez echo los 6 grupos el profesor puso las siguientes palabras en la pizarra:

- _Lealtad._

 _-Rencor_

 _-Amistad._

 _-Amor._

 _-Venganza._

 _-Fe._

Bueno, como verán no tenia planeado la clase de hoy – dije el profesor apoyándose en el escritorio – asique un integrante de cada grupo vendrá y sacara un papel. Si el papel dice una de las palabras que aparece en el pizarrón, ustedes tendrán que hacer un dibujo que represente la palabra y una vez terminado presentaran el dibujo y me diran que es lo que significa aquella palabra. Esta claro?

Si profesor – respondio todo el curso.

Ok, vengan a escoger sus papeles , tienen aproximadamente 2 horas – dicho esto , el profesor se sento.

Que nos toco – pregunto Angela a Emmett ya que el fue a buscar un papel.

Amor – dijo riéndose. Tarado.

ROSALIE POV.

Que nos toco Jacob? – le pregunte cuando el chico se venia acercando a la mesa en la que estábamos todos nosotros.

La Fe – dijo medio chiflado.

Y que dibujo hacemos? – dijo Ruben.

No tengo idea – respondio Alice.

Tengo una idea – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – que tal si hacemos una persona ciega caminando y que a unos pasos de esa persona alla un hoyo y ponemos la mano de dios. De algún modo eso es tener fe en que no te pasara algo malo.

Eso es Rosalie – dijo Jackson abrazandome – muy bien. – y todos sonreímos.

Venga ya no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo y empezemos – dijo la cartulina blanca en las 4 mesas que habíamos juntado.

Después de 1 hora y 15 minutos…..

Nos quedo de maravilla – dijo Jacob sonriendo con orgullo.

Si, ahora dejemolo secar un poco mas – dijo Alice colgándolo en la pared que estaba cerca de nosotros – y tenemos que pensar lo que diremos de la Fe.

Tienes razón Alice – dije sentándome en nuestra mesa junto con mis compañeros.

Y quien quiere exponer? – pregunto Jackson.

Yooooooo – dijo Alice emocionada, lo que provoque que todos nos hecharamos a reir.

Y el grupo de atrás como va? – nos miro atentamente el profesor.

Bien – respondimos todos entre risas.

Llego la hora de exponer. Por el grupo de nuestros amigos fue Emmett. A ellos les había tocado el tema del amor.

Bien señor Swan – dijo el profesor calgando el dibujo que ellos hicieron. Era un dibujo hermoso de dos personas abrazandose como si fuese el fin del mundo , les quedo muy bonito. – primero expliquenos su dibujo.

Bueno – Emmett se arreglo un poco la voz antes de seguir hablando – el dibujo representa el amor que se tienen estas 2 personas , que con amor pudieron vencer muchos obstáculos y que no se rindieron asi pudieron estar juntos.

Muy bien Swan – lo felicito el profesor – muy bien , quien dio la idea del dibujo?

Bella – dijo Emmett sonriéndole a su hermana y esta se sonrojo.

Excelente – rio el profesor. – ahora digame que es el Amor?

El amor es un sentimiento hermoso que todos nosotros tenemos en algún lugar de nuestro corazón, un sentimiento que mueve al mundo , es lo que nos mantiene vivos y son esos pequeños detalles los que demuestran el amor como por ejemplo, cuando la miras demasiado , no puedes vivir sin ella te inventas cada pretextos para que te hable – Emmett comenzó a hablar y toda esas bellas palabras que decía me miraba a mi , me puse roja por que varios se dieron cuenta. – y haces cualquier estupides para que te voltee a ver o para sacarle una sonrisa en sus días malos , quieres hacerla sentir bien y no hacerle daño protegerla de cualquier mal que se le cruze en el camino, o romperle la cara al idiota que la trate mal, quieres decirle que es una princesa a cada momento y darle las gracias por llegar en el momento perfecto porque aunque los demás no lo crean esa persona es perfecta para ti y no quieres perderla es como cuando eres un niño y te dan tu primer dólar no lo quieres gastar por que para ti es especial y tal vez jamas tengas uno igual – me sonrio y le sonreí devuelta mis cachetes ardían pero no de vergüenza mas bien era de alegría Emmett me gustaba y mucho – pero no solo existe el amor entre parejas si no que existe el amor de hermanos o el de mama y papa , ay diferentes tipos de amor y es lo mas maravilloso que hay.

Después todos aplaudimos pude notar que Bella y Edward no dejaban de mirarse.

Valla ese discurso fue hermoso Swan , tiene un 10 y algo me dice que esta enamorado – el profesor le dijo sin quitar la vista de su cuaderno de notas.

Lo estoy profesor – Emmett me miro a mi y me sonrio con sus oyuelos – lo estoy .

Bien el siguiente grupo venga – al escuchar a Camilo , Alice se paro, y el profesor la ayudo a colgar el dibujo.

Bien expliquenos su dibujo – se cruzo de brazos.

Bien aquí sale una persona que es ciega , va caminando por la calle y pero hay un hoyo. Esa persona no va a caer porque tiene fe de que Dios le va a ayudar y por eso sale la mano de Dios – dijo Alice rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

Muy bien señorita Cullen – dijo felicitándola el profesor – de quien fue la idea de el dibujo?

De Rosalie – dijo esta y todos voltearon que verme yo solo mire a Emmett que me guiño un ojo.

Muy bien señorita Hale – dijo el profe mirándome.

Gracias – fue mi única respuesta.

Bien Alice que es la fe? – dirigio su mirada a Alice.

La Fe es la seguridad o confianza de una persona , lo que nos hace creer en algo que tal vez no existe , o tal vez si la fe nos da esperanza a seguir con nuestros planes si no estamos muy seguros de hacer algo, es hay cuando aparece la fe. O si tenemos un familiar enfermo y nos convenze de que el estará bien Dios además de Amor también es fe. La fe también nos mantiene vivos y la fe también es un sentimiento – Al teminar todos aplaudimos.

Muy bien señorita Cullen – dijo el profesor riendo – usted y su grupo tiene un 10. Alice sio saltos de alegría.

Después de que todos los grupos presentaran su trabajo tocaron. Ahora si se habían terminados las clases.

Yo fui con las chicas a cambiarnos ropa y los chicos igual , quedamos de juntarnos en las caballerisas por el castigo.

Saben que – dijo Jasper.

Que – le respondieron Jackson y Jacob.

Es una ventaja estar castigados – dijo este riendo.

Estas loco – interrumpi a mi hermano – es de puta madre sacarle la caca a los caballos.

Lo se Rosalie – dijo calmándome – no lo digo por eso, en la puerta que de esa reja ay un diablo.

Si , hay que ir por el , para abrir la puerta de los pasadisos – dijo Edward.

Y ustedes siguen con eso – dijo Angela – que les pasa hace un rato nos perdimos , tuvimos suerte pero y si ahora no regresamos?.

Calmate Angela – le interrumpio Jackson – regresaremos no te preocupes.

Edward por que no vas tu a sacarla – le dijo Alice a su hermano.

Esta bien yo voy. – este obedecio.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde sacándole la caca a los caballos. Por suerte había aparecido Esme y nos dijo que ya estaba bien por hoy que fueramos a bañarnos y después bajemos a cenar.

Le obedecimos. Una vez en el comedor nos sentamos con los chicos.

Oigan tenemos que bajar esta noche – dijo Emmett susurrándonos a todos nosotros.

Y en la noche porque? – pregunto Angela.

Por que es menos peligroso – le aclaro Jasper.

Y ustedes no se quitan esa estúpida idea de la cabeza no – Bella fruncio el ceño estaba enfadada.

Mira Bella si quieres bajas – le reto Edward.

Bella rio y dijo – Idiotas, tengo miedo a que no regresemos.

Vamos a regresar te lo prometemos – salto Jackson.

Bueno entonces nos juntamos a las 12:00 horas en la biblioteca ok? – interrumpio Jacob. Todos asentimos

Despues de cenar nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, cuando el reloj marco las 12:00 de la noche nos fuimos a reunir con los chicos en la biblioteca, ellos ya estaban hay.

Por fin dijo – dijo Emmett y todas lo miramos con cara de pocos amigos.

Jacob te acuerdas que hiciste cuando abriste la puerta? – pregunto Jackson.

Me apoye en el lado izquierdo – dijo acercándose a la chimenea – no será esto que apreté – justo ay había un botón y pudimos entrar.

Esta vez Jasper había cargado su celular tenia el 100% asi que tendríamos tiempo, empezamos a caminar, hacia mucho frio , nos costo llegar a la puerta pero lo logramos. Edward la abrió con el diablo que había sacado de las caballerisas. Cuando entramos era una abitacion llena de polvos con autos de juguetes , dibujos y muñecas, esto parecía de miedo , los chicos empezaron a recorrer la habitación.

Miren que es esto – dijo bella tomando un frasco.

Son ojos – dijo Jasper alumbrando el frasco.

Miren aquí ay un diario – dije tomando un cuadernito – dice diario de Samuel Espi

Quien será? – dijo Angela.

Ni idea – respondio Jacob – Rosalie hay que llevarse ese diario al o mejor ay algo ay que no sabemos – y yo asentí.

Miren esta fotografía – llamo Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación, en la fotografía salían 3 niños de casi la misma edad y con el uniforme del internado.

Chicos por que no nos vamos de aquí esto no me da buena espina – dijo Alice asustada , bueno creo que todos lo estábamos.

En eso le hicimos caso y nos fuimos dejamos la puerta cerrada y nos llevamos la fotografía y el diario de Samuel.

 **DISCULPEN LA DEMORA.**

 **E QUERIA DECIRLES QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE SI VOY A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y MAÑANA SUBIRE UN CAP DE MI OTRO FANFIC TE AMO, A LAS QUE NO LO HAN LEIDO , LEANLO ESTA MUY BUENO Y ME GUSTARIA MUCHO QUE ME DEN SUGERENCIAS , GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME MANDAN REVIEWS SON LA UNICA RAZON POR QUE SIGO LA HISTORIA.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	5. Los Vengadores

LOS VENGADORES.

JASPER POV.

No me limite a dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer en la noche , todo era tan extraño, y nosotros estábamos asustados, no sabíamos si esto era bueno o malo. Tal vez no habría que preocuparse o tal vez si. Tenemos que leer el diario de Samuel, para que la curiosidad no nos mate , pero y si nos arrepentimos?. Estábamos sin entender nada, por que habrían unos pasadisos ocultos en la chimenea del internado? Por que habían ojos? Por que habían juguetes? Por que había una puerta en ese lugar? Y quien eran esos niños?. Miles de preguntas sin respuestas simplemente un callejón sin salida.

Con los chicos nos fuimos a desayunar, buscamos a nuestras amigas pero no estaban, tal vez se habían quedado dormidas.

Oigan , tenemos que leer ese diario – Emmett Hablo con la boca llena.

Si ,tienes razón – Edward lo segundo – tal vez alla información valiosa.

Chicos – hablo Jacob con tono serio – y si nos están tomando el pelo?

Que dices? – pregunto Jackson.

Eso – Jacob parecía preocupado enserio. – que tal vez es una broma.

No, no creo – Edward tomo un sorbo de su leche chocolatada y continuo – por que alguien nos haría este tipo de broma? Y por que justo a nosotros.

Miren yo no se si es una broma o no – dije serio , esto nos ponía tenso a todos. – pero en este internado esta pasando algo muy raro y no me gusta nada.

Antes de seguir con nuestra conversación, las chicas aparecieron y cuando Emmett , Edward y Jackson las vieron les silbaron, yo y Jacob nos echamos unas carcajadas.

Hola Chicos – dijo Alice con su Bella sonrisa en el rostro y se sento al frente mio. Esa chica era hermosísima enserio.

Hola – saludamos todos nosotros.

Después de que estábamos todos en la mesa….

Rosalie tienes el diario aquí? – le pregunto a mi queridísima hermana.

Lo deje en mi casillero. – contesto tomando jugo de naranja.

Bien en el recreo de 25 minutos lo sacas – le ordeno Jacob a mi hermana.

Vamos haber si sale algo importante – dijo Alice sacasticamente.

Bueno eso no lo sabemos Alice – le reto Edward a su hermana. – pero ay que averiguarlo.

Por que no paran de una vez con esto – Bella nos miro con preocupación. – no me da buena espina.

Bella nadie te obliga a estar con nosotros – respondio Edward con un tono pesado.

Ya basta Edward – lo reto mi hermana – estamos todos en esto.

ALICE POV.

Después del desayuno, nos fuimos a clases de biología, estábamos todos inquietos por leer el diario de Samuel Espì.

Oye Bella – le susurre a mi amiga que se había sentado a mi lado.

Dime? – me susurro de vuelta.

Te puedo dar un consejo? – lo que quería decirle era importante.

Alice me dan miedo tus consejos – contesto entre risas.

A ti que no te da miedo – nos reimos lo mas bajo posible.

Las señoritas en el fondo , quieren dejar de reírse y prestar atención – nos regaño el profesor Hugo y nosotras solo asentimos.

Bueno, dame tu consejo Alice – hablo de forma rápida.

Se que te gusta mi hermano – al decir esto se sonrojo – e visto como lo miras y como te pones cuando estar cerca de el.

De que hablas? – contesto tratando de confundirme.

Vamos bella – bufe – no soy idiota. Deberias alejarte de el, tiene novia y esa chica es de lo mas pesada.

Quien es? – pregunto interesada.

Tanya Delani – dije con desprecio, me cae tan mal. – todavía no llega al internado, sigue en sus vacaciones en Africa.

Mira Alice a mi tu hermano no me gusta vale? – dijo un poco enojada. – asique quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

Por fin! Tocaron el timbre asique fuimos al casillero de Rosalie y después de eso nos sentamos en la biblioteca todos juntos.

Quien lee? – pregunto Jacob.

Y la única que contesto fue Angela .

 _28 de Julio de 1988. Pagina 1._

 _Mi nombre es Samuel, estoy asustado Jacinta me ha dicho que escriba en este diario todos mis sentimientos, tengo 8 años y estoy en este orfanato por que a mis padres los mataron._

 _Hace unos días estaba jugando con mis amigos en la biblioteca y Manuel se acerco a la chimenea, no se que hizo pero se abrió una puerta._

Es igual lo que nos paso a nosotros – interrumpio Jackson.

Estábamos terriblemente tensos.

Angela continua – dijo Rosalie.

 _Entramos en esa puerta donde habían pasadisos secretos, esto nos gustaba empezamos a jugar a que eramos agentes secretos. Íbamos caminando cuando vimos una puerta abierta, nos dio un poco de susto asique solo nos asomamos._

 _Lo que vimos era terrible, Hector y Manuel se pusieron a llorar, habían niños en jaulas estaban llenos de heridas, salimos corriendo y prometimos no contárselo a nadie._

 _No entendíamos nada, cuando llegamos a la biblioteca le dije a mi pequeña hermana Irene que no fuera a la biblioteca y que no se acercase a la chimenea, ahora que estábamos huérfanos tenia que cuidar de ella._

 _Con mis amigos decidimos investigar que es lo que estaba pasando a los pies de nosotros y quienes eran esos niños, para nosotros era toda una aventura, pero a la vez era una película de terror. Eramos 6 en total y decidimos llamarnos "Los Vengadores'' ese nombre se le ocurrio a Rodrigo uno de mis mejores amigos._

 _No puedo seguir escribiendo de mis aventuras, por que en un rato mas Jacinta vendrá a ver si estamos todos durmiendo._

 _Atte: Samuel Espì de los vengadores._

No podíamos creerlo estábamos en Shock.

O sea que esto antes era un Orfanato – rompió el silencio Jasper.

Y que hacían niños en Jaulas? – pregunto Rosalie asustada.

Ni idea pero tenemos que seguir averiguando que es lo que esta pasando – hablo Emmett aun sorprendido.

Debemos bajar y buscar mas cosas – dijo Bella.

Valla y tu ahora quieres bajar? – respondio cortante Jackson.

Pues , si no nos queda mas remedio debemos averiguar que les paso a los vengadores – Bella nos dijo con voz alta.

Esta bien – segundo Edward – pero no bajaremos ahora será igual que ayer a las 12:00 aquí. – y todos asentimos.

JACKSON POV.

Nos fuimos a descansar un rato en la habitación con Jacob, la verdad es que anoche no habíamos dormido nada.

Y a ti quien te gusta? –me pregunto Jacob estirándose es su cama.

Que? – pregunte entre risas.

Cual de las chicas te gusta – me guiño un ojo.

Bueno Angela me parece una chica muy guapa – tímidamente le confese

Jackson & Angela suena bonito – me miro burlon.

Y tu por quien vas? – pregunte prendiendo el televisor.

No yo por nadie, vengo saliendo de una relación – se quedo un momento callado y continuo – pero Rosalie me parece bonita.

Si ella es muy linda – lo segunde , pero decía la verdad esa chica si era bonita pero también sabia que mi hermano estaba loco por ella.

Después de ver el partido de Chile vs. Mexico , bajamos ya iban hacer las 12:00 de la noche. Vimos que ya estaban los chico hay.

Y las chicas – pregunte acercándome a ellos.

Pensamos que estaban con ustedes – contesto Emmett.

Por que no las llamamos – dijo Edward.

Yo llamo a Alice – dijo Jasper de inmediato y todos lo miramos burlon.

 _Llamada telefónica._

-Hola?.

-Alice, bajaran o no?

-No podemos Jasper.

-Porque?

-Cuando íbamos saliendo Esme nos pillo asique bajen ustedes.

-Esta bien.

-Pero Jasper.

-Si?

-Cuidense y no se demoren tanto por favor.

-No te preocupes Alice.

-estaremos bien.

Al terminar de hablar todos molestamos a Jasper por la forma en que le Hablaba a Alice.

Ya estábamos abajo Emmett y Jasper iban alumbrando con su celular y Edward llevaba el diablo. Cuando íbamos caminando encontramos una puerta , no era la misma por que tenia una Z en la puerta , Edward la abrió y había una camilla de esas de hospital y agujas , tijeras y sangre seca, también había una película pero de esas de los años 80 la tomamos y sentimos ladrar a unos perros por lo que decidimos correr pero Jacob callo al piso, se había pegado muy fuerte en la pierna izquierda Emmett y yo lo ayudamos para que pudiéramos escapar, sentíamos como los perros se iban acercando a nosotros.

Gracias a Jasper encontramos la entrada de la chimenea, subimos rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos para curar a Jacob ya que Edward tenia algodón y alcohol.

Que les paso – pregunto Rosalie. Las chicas estaban esperándonos en el cuarto de hombres.

Nada que Jacob se callo – Emmett le contesto celoso.

Les dije que tuvieran cuidado – nos reto Alice.

Fue un accidente – Edward contesto sacando un poco de algodón para curarle la herdia a nuestro amigo – además Jacob esta bien.

Si solo fue un rasmillon – apenas podía hablar Jacob por el dolor.

Claro y por eso te han cargado hasta la habitación no? – ironizo Rose. – y ha valido la pena bajar?

Si – respondi un poco acelerado por el susto de hace un rato – tenemos una película, además ay abajo encontramos otra puerta con una camilla de esas de hospital y tijeras con sangre seca.

Que? – pregunto Bella

Si , pero ahora ay que bajar con cuidado nos salieron unos perros y por arrancar Jacob se callo – respondio Jasper.

Tenemos que ver la peli – dijo Alice emocionada.

Si pero como si esto es una película vieja, ya casi ni ahí de esos dvd para verlas – dije sentándome en la cama.

Edward – dijo Alice con unos ojos extramadamente abiertos – te acuerdas que papa tiene uno de esos dvd viejos.

Si , tienes razón Alice ahí que sacárselo – dijo este sonriendo.

Si pero como tu papa esta todo el dia en la oficina – dijo Rose, sin esperanza.

Pero podemos inventar algo para que salga – salto Angela que ni parecía que estaba con nosotros.

Después de eso las chicas se fueron a dormir y yo me fui con Jacob a nuestra habitación ya eran erca de la 1:30 am , debíamos descanzar mañana nos esperaría una nueva aventura.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO CHICAS, Y OJALA ME DEN SUGERENCIAS PARA LA HISTORIA TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE LEAN MI OTRO FANFIC TE AMO, MAÑANA SUBIRE UN CAPITULO DE ESE.**

 **OJALA SEGUIR RESIVIENDO RETIEWS ADORO LEERLOS Y PERDONEN POR MI FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA Y EQUIVOCACIONES TENGO POQUITO TIEMPO ENTONCES TRATO DE HACERLO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	6. La noche de Santa Isabel

**LA NOCHE DE SANTA ISABEL.**

ANGELA POV.

Hoy era la noche de Santa Isabel se celebra todos los años en el internado, es donde los chicos le piden citas a las chicas o donde puedes conocer a nuevos amigos y en la cena todos se sientan dispersos profesores con alumnos personal de aseo con niños, niños con profesores etc….

Es la noche que compartimos todos, también se baila y nos acostamos muy tarde, hacemos juegos nocturnos y es donde las chicas nos podemos mas bellas que nunca. Alice no para de hablar por lo de Santa Isabel y es que yo tampoco es la noche mas mágica de todo el año, bueno excepto navidad. Es como el baile escolar algo asi, los chicos tienen que invitar a la chica que ah ellos les guste o que quieren que le acompañen , desgraciadamente a mi no me invitaba nadie.

Nos tocaba ir a la biblioteca, por que harian las clases hay con las chicas nos sentamos en grupo, solo chicas ya que hablaríamos de que nos íbamos a poner todas estábamos emocionadas menos Bella.

Rose que te vas a poner? – pregunte sentándome con mis libros.

No se tengo que ver – contesto ella. Rosalie tenia muchísimos vestidos.

Y tu Alice? – dije susurrando por que el profesor ya había ingresado a la biblioteca.

Yo me pondré el vestido largo – dijo tan emocionada – por que voy ah abrir el baile.

Que? – gritamos las 3 nadie sabia que Alice abriría el baile.

Chicas por favor silencio y sigan con la actividad – nos regaño el profesor.

Disculpe – le contesto Bella.

Por que no nos dijiste nada? – Rose le susurro a Alice pidiéndole explicaciones.

Es que me acabo de enterar – su sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se la quitaba nadie. – la maestra de baile me dijo en el desayuno.

Y con quien bailaras – pregunto Bella.

Con Jasper – respondio esta con brillo en los ojos.

Con mi hermano? – Rosalie se sorprendio y luego sonrio – no puedo creerlo que buena suerte.

De que hablan – interrumpi.

Es que a Alice le gusta Jasper y yo quede en ayudarla para que mi hermano se enamorara de Alice – respondio Rose y yo asentí.

Ya esta segunda vez que les advierto – empezó a retarnos el profesor – o comienzan a hacer la actividad o van a charlar con la directora.

ROSALIE POV.

Al terminar la clase en la biblioteca con las chicas nos fuimos a las galerías de las canchas para hablar de como nos vestiríamos, peinaríamos y como maquillarnos, cosas de chicas. Pero no nos dio ni tiempo por que nuestros amigos nos buscaron para idear una plan y sacarle el dvd viejo de el director cullen.

Chicas que pasa? hemos querido hablar todo el dia con ustedes – nos dijo Edward acercándose a nosotras.

No pasa nada, es que estábamos hablando del baile – dijo felizmente Alice.

Ah esa tontería – fruncio el ceño Jacob, no se que le pasa últimamente – bueno nos van a ayudar a sacar el dvd si o no?

Si – dijimos todas.

Pero como lo sacaremos? – pregunto Jasper sentándose.

Tengo una idea – Rosalie dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica – necesitamos ha 2 hombres que se peleen en la sala principal ,Alice le ira ha avisar a su papa que se están peleando, entonces Alice cuando valla a la oficina aprovechara y sacara el dvd viejo. Me lo pasara a mi y yo me ire corriendo a la pieza para que el director lo vea después todos iran a nuestra habitación para ver el video quedo claro? – dijo esta sin respiración y todos asentimos.

Pero quienes van a pelear? – pregunto Jazz. – por que yo me ofresco.

Yo también me ofresco – segundo Jackson.

Esta claro entonces ustedes 2 pelearan. – salto Emmett.

Pero necesitan un motivo para pelear – reclamo Alice.

No, eso no importa – le respondio Jacob – si les preguntan se quedan callados.

Esta bien lo hacemos ahora? – pregunte con ancias.

Si vamos – dijieron todos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala principal los chicos empezaron a empujarse, Bella y Angela se fueron por el pasillo estaban que se morían de la risa y esto nos tenia que salir bien. Yo me quede afuera de la oficina y cuando empezaron los puñetazos Alice llamo a su papa.

Papi papi! – dentro corriendo a la oficina – están peleando ven.

Dicho esto Carlisle Cullen salio corriendo para separar a los chicos , no había tiempo que perder Alice salio y me entrego el dvd asique me fui corriendo antes de que alguien me viera , Bella y Angela me siguieron. Jasper y Jackson pasaron a la oficina, por suerte no habían confesado nada, pero les castigaron con 1 semana mas de cuadras.

Estábamos todos en la habitación pusimos la película, al principio no se veía nada después apareció una luz muy potente y aparecieron los niños en jaulas como decía en el diario de Samuel , les pusieron agujas , al parecer los que estaban grabando eran los vengadores.

Miren eso – Bella nos dijo apuntando con su dedo la pantalla en donde se veía a una persona enterrandoles agujas a los niños.

Angela pone zoom – le dije a Angela para ver si podíamos identificar a la persona.

Este no es Camilo? – pregunto realmente asombrado Jasper.

Si es el – dijo Jacob – hijo de puta como podía hacer eso.

Nunca me dio buena espina ese profesor – Alice fruncio el ceño.

No podíamos creer que el profesor hizo eso, continuamos viendo la película y de pronto se paro y la película continuo cuando los vengadores estaban en sus habitación uno de ellos entra con un papel que decía _dejen de bajar a los pasadisos o estaréis muertos_ y se acabo la película.

Me pregunto si los vengadores estarán vivos – dijo Edward pensativo, todos estábamos en shock Camilo? Por que? Se vee un anciano normal.

Chicos que hacen aquí – se abrió la puerta y Jacinta nos regaño. Asi Jacinta es la inspectora del internado – vamos, bajen a almorzar.

Si Jacinta ya vamos – le contesto Jacob y esta cerro la puerta.

Tenemos que bajar a los pasadisos – dije con voz baja – necesitamos ver si alla abajo hay algo mas.

Si pero eso tendrá que ser mañana – dijo Alice comprensiva – ahora están todos adornando por Santa Isabel.

Venga ya bajemos que mañana seguimos investigando – dijo Emmett levantándose de la cama y todos bajamos.

Cuando íbamos llegando al comedor , Ruben me llamo y me dijo…..

Rose – se acerco a mi – eh es que te quería preguntar si ya tenias pareja para el baile – parecía nervioso.

Mm… no, no tengo por que tu sabes si alguien me quiere invitar – dije de broma cosa que los 2 reimos.

Si, mira tengo un amigo llamado Ruben me ah dicho que eres muy guapa y el quiere ir contigo al Baile de Santa Isabel – me siguió el juego.

Valla pues dile a tu amigo que – me quede callada unos segundos , sonreí y segui – que me encantaría. –

Entonces te paso a buscar en mi moto a la puerta de tu habitación – al decir eso nos echamos a reir los 2 varios nos quedaron mirando.

Si ojala no me dejes plantada – le sonreí.

No se preocupe señorita ahí estare – me entrego la rosa y se fue ah sentar con sus amigos, por otro lado yo igual me fui con mis amigos.

Que quería ese idiota – se acerco Emmett.

Nada que te importe – dijo extrañada – que estas celoso?

No – bufo y se tomo un baso de jugo.

EMMETT POV.

Ustedes a quienes van a invitar? – pregunto Jackson cuando estábamos todos los hombres poniéndonos trajes.

Yo invite a Jessica – dijo arreglándome el nudo de la corbata.

Yo ire con Alice – dijo Jasper.

Yo creo que le dire a Maria – hizo una mueca Jacob.

Creo? – dije entre risas.

Es que a veces es tan irritante – al decir esto Jacob, todos reimos.

Tu Edward con quien iras? – pregunto mi hermano Jackson.

Con Bella, le pregunte esta mañana y me ah dicho que si – respondio mirándose en el espejo.

Que no se te olvide que tu tienes novia – le recordó Jacob.

Mira, que valla con ella no significa que estare de novio – le respondio a su amigo.

Y tu Jackson con quien iras? – pregunte interrumpiendo a los otros.

Con Angela tal vez – dijo con una sonrisa. Sabia que estaba enamorado de ella.

Estaba prendiendo un cigarro en el patio cuando vi a Rosalie salir. Se veía tan hermosa tan elegante, llevaba uno de esos vestidos cortos de un color rojo intenso con tirantes, su hermoso cabello dorado caia en cascada por su espalda, sus tacones eran beige y sus labios de un color natural sus ojos resaltaban, era tan hermosa.

Hola – dije en tono alto para que me escuchara.

Y tu que haces aquí solo? – pregunto cuando se volteo a verme.

Es que a la chica que quería invitar, va a ir con otro a la fiesta. – dije fumando mi cigarro.

Valla que pena y quien era esa chica – sonrio y se acerco a mi.

Una que anda con un vestido rojo – la mire de pies a cabeza – se vee como una diosa.

Valla – dijo y se sonrojo, porque sabia que estaba hablando de ella – ya te gustaría.

Un poco si – me rei junto con ella – y a ti no?

Pues, si , no se Emmett – me dijo, pero yo sabia que la respuesta era si.

Rosalie – grito el tarado de Ruben – nos vamos ya? – al escuchar esto Rosalie asientio.

Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo señalando a Ruben

Pásalo bien – fue mi respuesta.

Gracias – dicho esto empezó a caminar.

Niñata – la llame.

Que? – paro y se dio la vuelta a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

Ruben es muy afortunado. – preferí ser sincero.

Tu también lo ubiese sido si no te abrias tardado tanto – sonrio y se fue.

Termine mi cigarro y llego Jessica a mi lado por lo que entramos y cenamos mientras Jasper y Alice bailaban, se veian muy tiernos los 2. No podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Rosalie, esa rubia me tenia enganchado.

EDWARD POV.

Estaba con Bella cenando se veía hermoso tenia una trenza y un vestido azul , parecía un Angel normalmente no se que me pasaba con ella ,me sentía atraído estaba todo bien cuando una cara familiar se aparece por la puerta de entrada. Era Tanya mi novia, se acerco a mi cuando yo estaba con Bella.

Hola mi amor – me beso y se sento.

Hola – salude de forma estúpida.

Quien es esta? – pregunto creida.

No la llames asi – la defendi – es mi amiga.

Amiga? – alzo la ceja y yo asentí.

Si estúpida soy su amiga, lo entiendes o te hago un dibujito. – no conocía ese lado de Bella lo que me dio un poco de risa.

Quien te crees que eres estúpida – Tanya grito llamando la atención de todos.

Algo mejor que una zorra como tu – al decir esto Bella se paro y se fue, pero Tanya no la dejaría pasar asique fue detrás de ella y la jalo del pelo, Bella no dudo en responderle y la empezó a golpear.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, NO EH TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ASI QUE LO IMPROVISE DEMACIADO.**

 **ESPERO ME DEN SU OPINION Y SUGERENCIAS.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	7. Primero fue la luz y luego los crimenes

**PRIMERO FUE LA LUZ Y LUEGO LOS CRIMENES.**

BELLA POV.

La noche de Santa Isabel, fue un desastre , uno por que me pelee con Tanya Delani por que ni en los 2 minutos que estuve con ella me trato bien y no dejare que me pasen a llevar, no mas y dos por que nos castigaron y tendremos que limpiar los baños una semana.

Ya eran casi las 2:00 a.m. y con mis amigas no podíamos dormir, estábamos muy preocupadas por nuestros amigos que se fueron a los pasadisos a ver si podían averiguar algo.

Dijieron que nos mandarían un mensaje para no preocuparnos – dijo Alice casi si uñas.

Sabia que algo les pasaría – hablo Rosalie asomándose en la puerta.

Deben de estar bien y a lo mejor se olvidaron de mensajearlas – trate de calmarlas.

No no creo Jasper no es asi el me ubiese mandado un texto por que sabría que estaría preocupada – contesto Rose.

Pero que hacen despiertas ah estas horas, a dormir que mañana tienen clases – nos regaño Jacinta al entrar en nuestra habitacion. Nos quedamos dormidas pensando en que los chicos se habían olvidado de mandarnos el mensaje.

Está desayunando con Rose y Alice las 3 estabamos con unas horribles ojeras.

No dormi bien pensando en los chicos – hablo Alice.

Yo estoy igual no eh pegado ojo – segundo Rose.

Ahora si que estoy preocupada no los eh visto en toda la mañana – dije mientras le ponía manjar a mi tostada.

Hola – se nos acerco Angela.

Hola – saludamos todas.

Uy y esas caras? – nos pregunto.

No hemos dormido bien – conteste.

Por que? – dijo preocupada – que les pasa?

Los chicos anoche fueron a los pasadisos y no han vuelto – le contesto Rose. Alice y yo asentimos

Que? – se sorprendio – como que no han vuelto?

Bueno anoche quedaron de mensajearnos para saber si estaban bien y esperamos hasta como las 2 de la mañana y no recibimos nada pensamos que se les había olvidado – explico Alice.

Si y además esta mañana no lo hemos visto – continuo Rose.

Mierda de seguro les encerraron –Angela fruncio el ceño.

Y si vamos a ver en su habitación – dijo Alice buscándole posibilidad a todo esto.

Si – salto Rose – puede que estén ahí.

Si, si vamos a buscarlos – dije y nos paramos de la mesa corriendo hasta el 2do piso.

No están – dije al abrir la puerta.

Y sus camas están echas, esta claro que no pasaron la noche aquí – Rose dijo enfadada – mierda les dije que no volvieran a ese lugar.

Que vamos hacer? – Angela nos pregunto sentándose en una de las camas.

Ir a buscarles – contesto Alice decidida.

Que nooooo – le alce la voz – es peligroso Alice y si nos pasa algo a nosotras.

Ya y si les pasa algo a ellos? – pregunto de lo mas obvio.

Antes de que siguiéramos hablando tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, asique nos fuimos de la habitación para ir al salón. Hoy teníamos examen de historia.

El profesor nos paso el examen a todos los que estábamos ahí, pero claro que se dio cuenta que faltaban 5 alumnos.

Y sus compañeros? – pregunto a toda la clase.

No sabemos profesor – dijo Ruben, uno de nuestros compañeros.

Asi que no saben – ironizo. – Maria por favor valla y dígale al director que venga que es urgente.

Si profesor – fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de irse.

Todas estábamos nerviosas. Mirándonos a cada momento.

Que pasa profesor, tiene algún problema? – pregunto el director entrando al salón.

Si, como vera faltan alumnos – este dirigio su mano hacia los puestos de los chicos – no se donde se han metido y hoy tienen examen.

Que alumnos son? – pregunto el director un poco enfadado.

Jackson y Emmett Swan, Jacob Black , Jasper Hale y Edward Cullen – dijo este revisando la lista.

Esta bien, no se preocupe yo tomare cartas en el asunto y me preocupare de que rindan ese examen – fue lo ultimo que dijo y salio.

Al terminar pudimos notar que los personales de servicio le estaban buscando.

Chicas la biblioteca esta vacia vamos? – dijo Alice mirando a nosotras.

Y ustedes a donde van? – escuchamos una voz conocida y nos volteamos a ver.

Jasper – grito Alice y arrojándose en sus brazos.

Que les paso donde se habéis metido? – pregunte ya que estaban todos cochinos.

No nos van a creer lo que nos paso – contesto Emmet serio.

Aquí están – dijo el director Cullen – a mi oficina de inmediato.

Y todos obedecieron, por lo que nosotras los esperamos en el patio.

Oye Alice que fue lo de ese abrazo con mi hermano? – pregunto Rose sentándose en una banca.

Se me había olvidado decirles, la noche de Santa Isabel Jasper y yo nos besamos – contesto tocándose sus labios.

Queeeeeeeeeeeeee – grito Angela – quiero detalles.

Mientras Alice nos contaba los chicos se nos acercaron.

Que les dijieron? – pregunte.

Nos castigaron – contesto Jacob – tenemos que hacer cuadras 1 mes.

Y por que no volvieron anoche? – esta vez pregunto Rose.

Nos encerraron – dijo Jazz

Que? Quienes? – pregunte.

No lo sabemos estaban tapados, nos encerraron en una habitación llena de polvo pero logramos escapar por la puerta del bosque – explico Jackson.

Por la puerta del bosque? Ay una puerta en el bosque? – pregunto Rose.

Si – le confirmo Emmett – era nuestra única salida antes de que nos agarraran pero logramos traer una caja.

Que caja y donde esta? – pregunte.

La dejamos en nuestra habitación , la encontramos cuando íbamos escapando. Chicas ustedes no pueden bajar ahí solas esta claro? – dijo Edward. Asentimos todas.

Ay todavía ahí gente que le hace cosas a los niños – aseguro Emmett.

Todo esto me da escalosfrio – dije y no era mentira, tenia muchísimo miedo.

EMMETT POV.

Despues de contarles lo que nos paso a las chicas , subimos a nuestra habitación nos bañanos y dormimos para recuperar energías.

Después de haber dormido 2 horas…..

Bajamos a almorzar y nos sentamos con nuestras amigas.

Oigan – llamo su atención Edward. - En un rato mas las esperaremos en nuestra habitación para ver que es lo que ahí en la caja.

Señores – se acerco Camilo el profesor de historia – porque no estuvieron en mi clase esta mañana?

Es que no nos apetecia escuchar lo que paso hace 100 años – dijo Jackson Sarcasticamente.

Bueno entonces si no les apatecia a mi no me apetece pasarles el examen – sonrio malévolo.

Y? – pregunto Jasper.

Lo que me apetece es ponerles el 2,0 al libro – y si fue.

Después de esa estúpida charla con Camilo, fuimos a nuestro cuarto y vimos las cosas que habían en la caja.

Miren creo que es otra película – dijo mi bella Rose.

Tenemos que verla, en el dvd viejo – dijo Alice – no lo han devuelto verdad?

No – conteste.

Una grabadora y un mapa – dijo mi hermana sacando las cosas.

Un mapa? De que será? – pregunte acercándome.

De un tesoro no crees? – ironizo mi Rubia sonriéndome.

Después de estar hablando las chicas estaban sentadas en una cama y todos los chicos sentados en otra cama.

Miren me da igual seguir averiguando de esta mierda – hablo Bella. – pero no quiero que vuelvan a bajar.

Por que? – pregunto Edward burlon.

Por que no les puede pasar algo – salto Rose.

Es eso o nos extrañaron? – dije y todos reimos y las chicas se sonrojaron.

Nos extrañaron, nos extrañaron – empezamos a molestarlas y las tomamos asiéndoles cosquillas.

Nos reimos mucho, pues claro también nos pegaron y nos mordieron, pero valio la pena.

Oigan, porque no seguimos leyendo el diario de Samuel? – pregunto Angela.

Bueno quien quiere leer? – pregunto Jasper.

Yo – contesto Bella.

Bueno toma – se lo paso Jacob y todos nos sentamos.

30 de julio de 1988 pagina 2.

 _han pasado 2 dias desde que no escribo. Con mis amigos seguimos investigando, hoy descubrimos que nazis están detrás de todas estas operaciones y que nuestro profesor Camilo es uno de ellos._

 _Cuando salimos por la puerta del bosque vimos una luz blanca muy potente y Hector se acordó que cuando entramos a los pasadisos hay una parte que dice " primero fue la luz y después empiezan los crímenes"._

 _Tengo miedo y Jacinta no me permite hablar con nadie mas de esto. Ella también sabe que les hacen cosas horribles a nuestras compañeras ,nos conto que les empezaban a sacar órganos por que como todos somos huérfanos nadie puede reclamar y que vendían los órganos, también tengo que cuidar a mi hermana ya que ella tiene un nivel de inteligencia muy alto y Ana con Lucia también son muy inteligentes. Jacinta me prohibio seguir investigando de todo esto, dice que esa gente es muy peligrosa._

 _Hoy a mi hermana la vendrán a visitar, ay una familia que se la quiere y mi hermana se ah escondido conmigo en la habitación de Alfonso, el siempre nos ah cuidado y también sabe lo que esta pasando en el internado a veces nos ayuda pero a veces no puede._

 _Atte: Samuel Espì de los vengadores._

La puerta del bosque es la misma por la que salieron esos niños y por la que salimos nosotros – dijo Edward después de unos minutos de silencio.

Y ese profesor Camilo – dije rascándome la nuca – no será el de historia o si?

No se tal vez si, ya esta algo viejo y además el habla alemán – contesto Bella cerrando el diario.

Si, y también algunos nazis estaban en Alemania – dijo Angela.

Entonces…. – Rose y levando y continuo – deberíamos de investigar a Camilo no?

Si, pero como si es muy astuto siempre se da cuenta de todo – dijo Alice ella lo conocía muy bien ya que fue su alumna desde los 5 años.

Pues podríamos hacerlo cuando este en clases no? – Bella estaba decidida a investigarle.

Si, a uno podrían hacer que le eche de clases y el otro pide permiso para ir al baño asi revisamos su habitación – dije, y esa era una buena opción.

Si buena idea Emmett – me dijo Edward pegándome en la espalda – pero cuando nos toca historia?

Nos toca mañana en el 2do periodo – contesto Angela.

Oigan miren – Rose saco un papel de la caja que encontramos – un dibujo, al parecer era de Samuel.

Si, creo que es el busque y esta luz no se que es en realidad – Bella Analizo el dibujo – por que habrá dibujado esto.

Ni puta idea – contesto Jacob riéndose.

Primero fue la luz y luego empezaron los crímenes – dijo Jazz recordando lo que ponía Samuel en su dibujo.

Y de que va todo esto? – Angela parecía incomoda con este tema.

No se pero habrá que averiguarlo – dijo Alice saliendo de la Habitacion.

Alice donde vas? – la detuvo Rose en el pasillo.

Si alguien sabe que es esto es Jacinta – dijo Alice.

No Alice nada de eso, no se lo contaremos a nadie – mi hermano Jackson la regaño.

Esta bien pera ya verán que tengo razón – Alice fruncio el ceño y nos fuimos de nuevo a nuestra habitación.

* * *

 **DISCULPEN LA DEMORA ES QUE NO EH TENIDO NADA DE TIEMPO Y SI ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA SERIE ESPAÑOLA.**

 **ESPERO RECIBIR REVIEWS YA SABEN QUE ME ALEGRO MUCHISIMO QUE ME MANDE REVIEWS DANDOME SU OPINION Y OJALA LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	8. Una loca excursiòn en el Bosque

**UNA LOCA EXCURSIÒN EN EL BOSQUE.**

* * *

ROSALIE POV.

Me levante temprano por la mañana, me bañe y me puse el uniforme era tempranísimo, mis compañeras todavía estaban durmiendo. Hoy teníamos un examen de biología y como ayer estuvimos viendo que es lo que había en la caja no me había dado tiempo de estudia.

Mi libro de biología estaba en mi casillero por lo que decidi ir en busca de el.

Pero bueno y tu que haces levantada? – Jacinta me pregunto cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo.

Vine por unos libros – le sonrei. – tengo que estudiar.

Una niña estudiosa eh? - sonrio y se fue.

Llegue ah mi casillero, saque el libro de biología otra vez había caído una. Decía " tal vez Ruben se me adelanto, pero todavía tengo tiempo". Sonrei como una estúpida, era obvio que era Emmett .

Me dirige ah mi habitación, quería llegar rápido para tener mas tiempo de estudiar y aprobar el examen. Iba pasando por los camarines de los hombres.

Hola – sentí una voz masculina a unos pasos de mi.

Me voltee, para ver de quien se trataba. – y tu? Que haces despierto ah estas horas?.

lo mismo me pregunto – Emmett se hacero un poco.

No has contestado mi pregunta – sonrei no quería decirle lo de la nota, la llevaba en mi mano por lo que apreté mi puño para que no la viera.

Tu hermano estaba ocupando la ducha y ya estaba tardando – contesto afirmándose la toalla – asique decidi bañarme en los camarines, y tu? – se veía extremadamente sexy, las gotas de agua recorrían sus calugas , tenia un cuerpo perfecto.

Me quede callada unos segundos y conteste – eh, voy ah estudiar para el examen – mostre el libro de biología.

Que examen? – me pregunto. Típico de los hombres.

El de biología – conteste.

Mierda, pensé que era para el miércoles – se quejo.

Pues ya vees que no – alce mis cejas burlándome. – tendrías que haber preguntado, vas ah reprobar la asignatura, hasta ahora tienes puros rojos.

Ya mama – dijo provocando que se me escaparan unas carcajadas – pues tal vez si tuviera una tutora que me ayudase. – se empezó ah acercar.

Señor Swan acaso usted quiere que yo sea su tutora? – me encantaría si fuera asi.

Pues solo si puedes – cada vez estaba mas cerca.

Claro, te quiero ah las 14:30 p.m. en la biblioteca bueno? – estaba feliz por dentro, pero no lo iba ah demostrar no quería parecer una babosa.

A sus ordenes – puso su mano recta en la frente, como un militar y aparecieron sus oyuelos lo que me volvia loca.

Y ustedes que están asiendo aca – apareció Jacinta de nuevo – y tu Rosalie no ibas ah estudiar?

Fue mi culpa – respondio Emmett – ella iba ah su habitación y yo la distraje

Aja – no se lo creyo – a sus habitaciones los 2.

Tuve una hora para estudiar, ya que después se despertó Alice y me empezó ah hablar de la nueva colección de joyas Tous, aquella conversación me tento asique cerre el libro y nos pusimos a ver los anillos, eran preciosos. Supongo que en el examen me ira bien.

BELLA POV.

Estábamos en el desayuno hablando del paseo de hoy, nos llevarían al bosque para conocerlo bien, era muy grande y muy fácil de perderse por eso la señora Cullen nos llevaría para enseñarnos como volver al internado en caso de emergencia.

Hoy debemos entrar a la habitación de Camilo – hablo Alice sentándose con su café en la mano.

Como entraremos? – nos pregunto Jacob.

Como ya habíamos dicho Jacob – respondio Angela – alguien tiene que pedir permiso para ir al baño.

Y quien? si Camilo no nos deja salir ni a mear – contesto molesto Edward.

Tiene que ser alguien educado, que le valla bien en historia y que se comporte bien – dijo Rosalie mirándose en su pequeño espejo. Todos se quedaron pensando.

Mhm.. Emmett y Jacob son excelentes – hablo Jasper provocando carcajadas en todos nosotros.

Ja ja ja muy graciosa Rubia – contesto Jacob burlándose del cabello de Jazz.

Oigan – Edward llamo la atención de todos – y por que no Bella – sugirió el imbécil este con su gran sonrisa de idiota.

Ni lo pienses Edward – dije amenazante.

Si bella por favor tu eres perfecta – segundo Alice. Ja hermanos tenían que ser.

Estas loca – la mire con cara de pocos amigos – no quiero meterme en problemas.

Vamos nadie te descubrirá Camilo estará con nosotros –me tranquilizo mi hermano Jackson.

Esta bien – dije no muy convencida.

Después del desayuno mi curso y yo claro, nos fuimos ah conocer el bosque, nadie pescaba ah la directora estaban todos esparcidos, habían chicos subiéndose ah algunos arboles, otros corriendo, otros sentados en el suelo, algunos se asomaban ah ver la laguna como yo. Me sente en una roca para observar el agua y algunos peces que estaban allí.

Linda vista – sentí la voz masculina de Edward lo que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Si es un lago muy bonito – me voltee.

Yo no hablaba del lago – se sento a mi lado, nos callamos unos minutos y… - oye quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche. Ya sabes por dejarte sola después de la pelea.

Ah no te preocupes ya me ah pasado eso con otros idiotas como tu – respondi de mala gana, me había acordado por que estaba enojada con el. Por si no les había dicho, si me dejo sola después de la pelea por irse con su novia.

Si lo se fui un idiota, no quería dejarte ahí sola – por lo menos lo reconocio – es que Tanya es mi novia.

Edward no importa eso ya paso – pensé que no debería ser tan dura con el, después de todo no somos nada.

Bueno, quiero que sepas que antes de que llegara Tanya me la estaba pasando bien – con eso me dejo con una sonrisa plantada en la cara, parecía estúpida pero no pude dejar de sonreir.

ANGELA POV.

Estaba siguiendo una mariposa muy bella que andaba por el bosque, quería atraparla , me empeze a alejar del grupo. Iba caminando por el puente que da ah la laguna, sin darme cuenta cai al agua, no sabia nadar estaba asustada, empezaba ah tragar agua y cada vez me iba al fondo.

Angela – escuche una voz gritar. Y cerre los ojos, no supe mas nada.

Empeze a escuchar unas voces murmurar y sentía como apretaban mi pecho, empeze a toser y note como todos se aliviaban.

Angela gracias ah Dios estas bien – la directora cullen me abrazo. – que fue lo que paso?

No se – no quería decir que por culpa de una estúpida pero linda mariposa casi muero.

Angela tienes que tener cuidado – Jackson se preocupo.

Chicos por que no volvemos al internado – se paro la directora ayudándome ah parame a mi también.

Si volvamos ya tengo ambre – dijo Justin un niño gordito de la clase.

Oye Angela – Rose y Alice se acercaron a mi. – viste como se preocupo Jackson fue tan romántico – dijo Alice algo enamoradisa.

De que hablas – pregunte sin tener idea.

Es verdad – segundo Rose – estaba muy preocupado cuando caíste no dudo en ir ah rescatarte y te dio varias respiraciones en la bocaa – me molesto Rose.

Asique el fue el que me salvo – me sonroje.

Claro tonta – me abrazo Alice.

Yo creo que le gustas – dijo Rosalie mirándolo.

Tu crees? – parece que agua me había echo mal, respondia como una idiota.

Siiii, fue tan Romantico – Alice dio una vuelta soltando unas risitas al aire.

ALICE POV.

Alguien ah visto el mapa? – pregunto mi madre.

No – todos respondimos.

Directora no me diga que no lo tiene – Tanya dijo alzando la ceja a mi mama.

Pue si Tanya, no esta y yo lo había dejado con el libro – respondio mi madre buscando por todos lados.

Y todos empezamos ah hacer lo mismo, buscamos el mapa mas de 30 minutos. Después de No encontrarlo decidimos caminar, obviamente nos perdimos asique nos costo 2 horas llegar al internado. Estábamos cansados de caminar y teníamos muchísima hambre.

Donde estaban? – pregunto mi padre cuando todo el curso apareció por la puerta.

Se nos perdió el mapa y no sabíamos como llegar – respondio mi madre dándole un beso.

Estaba preocupado, ya iba a ir en busca de ustedes – dijo mi papito lindo.

Bueno niños vallan a almorzar – dijo mi madre provocando que todos corrieran al comedor como animales.

Alice te llevo? – pregunto mi Jazz.

Si por favor – respondi dulcemente y me subi en su espalda.

Fuimos corriendo al comedor, nos sentamos y por suerte había mi plato favorito, macarrones con queso. Todos comíamos como Animales, me daba un poquito de asco ver a mis amigos comer, por lo que decidi ignorarlos.

BELLA POV.

Nos tocaba historia, estaba un poquitito nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer por suerte Edward me ayudaría.

Si Camilo sale del salón yo te enviare un texto vale? – dijo cuando se estaba sentando junto a mi.

Vale – le sonrei.

Bella, esperas hasta la mitad de la clase y le pides permiso – me estaba dando instrucciones de todo.

Mi nerviosismo no dejaba concentrarme en lo que hablaba Camilo, rápidamente mire a Edward quien me hizo una señal de que ya era hora.

Profesor me da permiso para ir al baño? – pregunte nerviosa.

Esta bien pero no demore – respondio sin quitar la vista de la pizarra.

Subi los escalones y llegue a su habitación entre y empeze a husmear sus cosas, revise en sus cajones pero solo habían carsoncillos y calcetines de los 80. Encima de su escritoria había una caja vieja, cuando la abri vi una foto de el y un amigo también había un un papel que decía OTTOX.

 _Edward el tarado._

 _Sal de ahí, Camilo va ah su habitación , ten cuidado._

 _Enviado a las 13:48 p.m._

MIERDA, Camilo se dirigía a su habitación. Pase rápido pero para mi mala suerte se había caído la caja donde estaban sus cosas y no podía dejar eso ahí, se daría cuenta de que alguien entro. Recogi las cosas del suelo y cuando vi una bandera envuelta, la desenvolví rápidamente.

Una bandera nazi – hable sola.

Hola Maria como estas? – sentí la voz de Camilo hablando con la limpiadora afuera de la habitacion.

Mierda ya estaba aquí, guarde todo y deje la caja en el escritorio. Me escondi en el baño, cuando sentí que entro y empezó ah buscar unas guias. Me quede en silencio absoluto y sin querer choque mi pies con el tarro de la basura. Camilo se iba a acercar para ver pero gracias a Dios sono su celular.

Si? – respondio – Hola , claro que si el proyecto sigue en pie, ya me puse en contacto con los de OTTOX… nos veremos en la noche en los pasadisos…..tranquilo nadie sospecha nada…..hasta pronto – grabe la conversación con mi celular.

Camilo salio de la habitacion y yo sali algo asustada.

EMMETT POV.

No veía la hora de que fueran las 14:30 p.m. para estar en la biblioteca con Rosalie.

Oye Emmett vamos a entrenar? – pregunto Jacob dominando el balón.

Hoy no amigo – conteste tomando mis libros.

Por que? – pregunto curioso.

Tengo una cita con Rosalie – dije asiéndome el machote.

Ese es mi amigo – me guiño el ojo sonriendo.

Una cita de estudios claro – confese y nos reimos juntos.

Suerte – fue la ultima palabra que dijo antes de irme a la biblioteca.

Se sente en la mesa de al fondo esperando a que la bella rubia apareciera.

Hola – se sento sonriente.

Es verdad que las mujeres tardan – mencione para que se diera cuenta de que se había tardado y bastante.

Oh no lo hize a propósito – contesto burlona.

Que? – alce mis cejas.

Quería hacerte esperar – rio y abrió su libro yo igual rei pero era por que podía ver su hermosa sonrisa y yo era feliz pasando una tarde con ella.

Abri mi computadora, buscando la pagina de estudios de biología.

Mira – dije al ver un anuncio – hombre paga $10.000.000 para alguien que le consiga una novia.

Que estúpido – dijo mirando el anuncio.

Si – la mire y sonrei – y tu cuanto pagarías si fuera yo?

Emmett – me miro fijamente – ahí cosas que ni se compran y ni se venden.

Asique no pagarías por estar de novia conmigo? – pregunto asiéndome el creido – que lastima ahí chicas que matarían por tenerme como novio.

Que lastima, yo no soy una de esas – me guiño el ojo, después de eso nos pusimos a estudiar y a tirar bromas de vez en cuando. Me encantaba pasar el tiempo con Rosalie Hale.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO..**

 **Y HOY RECIBI UN RETIEWS DONDE ME PREGUNTARON POR NESSIE, TRANQUILA ELLA YA VA A APARECER, SOLO FALTAN UNOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE YA ESTE EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN ME DISCULPEN POR TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	9. proyecto geminis

**PROYECTO GEMINIS**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Después de la clase de historia se termino la jornada de clases, asique nos fuimos al cuarto de los chicos por que Bella dijo que nos tenia que decir algo importante, supongo que era por lo de Camilo tal vez había descubierto algo importante.

Bella que paso? – pregunto Edward mientras entrabamos a la habitacion.

Camilo si es uno de ellos, miren – nos mostro una bandera nazi.

No puedo creerlo – Alice Caminaba nerviosa de un lado hacia el otro por la habitacion.

Y ahí mas – nos miro con una mirada espeluznante – iba saliendo de la habitacion cuando oi la voz de Camilo, en ese momento lo único que se me ocurrio fue esconderme en el baño. El entro y recibió una llamada telefónica, miren grabe la conversación con mi celular.

Si? Hola, claro que si el proyecto sigue en pie, ya me puse en contacto con los de OTTOX…nos veremos en la noche en los pasadisos …. Tranquilo nadie sospecha nada….hasta pronto.

OTTOX? – pregunto mi hermano – que mierda es eso?

Ni puta idea – Emmett se cruzo de brazos.

Y si lo buscamos en internet? – sugirió Alice.

Pues, abra que intentarlo – Edward se sento en el escritorio y abrió su computadora.

Por lo que salía era que OTTOX es una empresa farmacéutica demandada por experimentar con seres humanos. Al ver el símbolo de OTTOX, recordé que mi padre tenia una carpeta con el mismo símbolo. Tal vez me habría confundido, mi padre era abogado asique no tendría nada que ver en esto.

Por que no bajamos a los pasadisos? – nos pregunto Jacob.

Estas loco y si nos pillan – le reclame.

Será un riesgo que debemos correr Rose debemos averiguar que es lo que harán en los pasadisos – trato de convencerme pero seguía pensando que era una mala idea.

Creo que Rose tiene razón – me segundo Jackson – es peligroso, estamos hablando de supuestos nazis.

Agan lo que quieran – se enfado – yo bajare si o si.

Si yo igual bajare – Contesto Alice. Al final bajaron todos menos Angela, Jackson y yo.

Como yo sabia que a Jackson le gustaba Angela me fui a dar un paseo para que tengan privacidad y todo eso…

Ya eran las 20:04 p.m. y recién habían llegado los chicos, se demoraron muchísimo y no valio la pena, lo único que nos dijieron fue que encontraron un disco y que no vieron a nadie. Nos fuimos a cenar rápidamente y luego subimos a la habitacion de los chicos para ver de que se trataba el disco. Lo que salía era a varios señores sentados alrededor de una mesa muy larga y también salía en una esquina el signo nazi y por la otra esquina el icono de OTTOX, cuando la cámara iba enfocando a las personas de esa habitacion, vi un rostro muy familiar.

Edward atrasalo un poquito porfa – le pedi a mi amigo.

Esta bien, tu dime donde – empezó a atrasarlo.

Ahí – indique el punto exacto y vi lo que no quería.

Que pasa? – pregunto mi hermano, me extraño que no alla notado lo de la pantalla.

Mi padre – dije con una voz muy triste apunto de llorar – es uno de ellos.

Que? – se acerco mi hermano para ver si era verdad – hijo de puta. – se quejo con rabia.

Como, pero nunca se dieron cuenta? – pregunto Bella.

No, a el ni a mi madre nunca los veíamos, lo único que sabíamos es que trabajaban de abogados ambos – respondia mi hermano muy decepcionado.

Yo una vez vi una carpeta de OTTOX en su escritorio, pero no sabia lo que era hasta entonces – me moria de pena y vergüenza, como mi padre podía estar con nazis trabajando.

Oigan como se llama su padre? – pregunto Jacob.

Arthur Hale por que? – respondio mi hermano.

Haber Arthur….. Hale – decía mientras escribia Jacob. – aquí esta… Arthur Hale es uno de los mas reconocidos abogados de , fue demandado por ser integrante del proyecto geminis en los años 80.

Proyecto geminis? Que es eso? – nos preguntamos todos.

Haber Jacob busca proyecto geminis – le ordeno Emmett.

El proyecto geminis es un proyecto fundado por ocho nazis que huyeron a Forks, Washington , tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es un conjunto de crueles experimentos humanos que se empezaron a realizar en la Alemania Nazi, una vez ya en Forks abrieron el orfanato "Laguna Negra", que en la actualidad es un internado llamado "Cullen". – leia Jacob, a mi ya me daba escalofríos y no dejaba de pensar en lo de mi padre – el orfanato les venía a la perfección, ya que podían experimentar y operar a los huérfanos que allí residían sin que nadie se diera cuenta ni reclamara, puesto que no tenían padres. También fundaron OTTOX, una empresa farmacéutica que les serviría de tapadera para sus experimentos. Además, para financiar los proyectos, robaron las obras de arte a los judíos. Este caso fue resuelto hace años dejando en prisión a algunos nazis o unos terminaron simplemente muertos, el proyecto esta nulo, todo aquel que decida revivirlo será encarcelado de por vida.

Entonces la justicia no debe saber que el proyecto sigue en pie – opino Jackson.

Y si le mandamos las pruebas por mensajería al gobierno de justica – sugirió Alice.

Y que pruebas les mandaremos? – pregunto Bella.

No se tenemos, el diario de Samuel, el disco, las películas, las grabaciones – iba enumerando Alice.

No, mandemos todo, solo las películas, pero el diario de Samuel ahí que seguir leyéndolo y las grabaciones no la hemos escuchado – conteste, no podíamos perder esas pruebas tan valiosas, preferia mandar las películas que ya las habíamos visto.

Si tienes razón Rose – me segundo Angela.

 **EMMETT POV.**

No perdimos tiempo el cartero llegaría mañana a las 9:15 a.m. por lo que pusimos las películas en un sobre que decía la dirección donde debían llevarla, mientras los chicos envolvían el paquete me acerque a Rosalie, esta preocupado por ella, enterarse de que su padre era uno de ellos debía ser muy fuerte.

Oye Rubia estas bien? – me acerque a ella.

Como quieres que este, si me entero de que mi padre es un cabron – fruncio el ceño.

Debe ser muy fuerte enterarse de algo asi – le tome su mano.

Ni te imaginas Emmett – su mirada estaba apunto de derramar una lagrima.

Mira Rose – le sonrei – quiero que sepas, que si quieres hablar con alguien de esto o de cualquier cosa, no se desahogarte llamame vale? Aquí voy a estar yo.

Gracias – me beso la mejilla y me abrazo. – oye Emmett, ya se que fuiste tu el de la nota.

Me eche unas carcajadas – y que dices? Una cita?

No se, si estoy para citas Emmett – la entendia nada de esto era fácil.

Bueno, pero si te decides voy a estar en la terraza a las 12:00 p.m. dando una vuelta – haría lo que fuera por una cita con ella.

Y si nos pillan? – pregunto entre risas.

Es un riesgo que ahí que correr no? – le sonrei y le bese la mano.

 **JACOB POV.**

Son las 8:45 a.m. nos encontrábamos todos en el desayuno esperando por si se aparecia le cartero, fuimos al pasillo para ver si estaba ahí, esperamos afuera de la oficina y nada no aparecia por ningún lado y ya iban a tocar para empezar la jornada de clases.

Jacob, alla va – oi gritar a Angela.

Vamos – fuimos corriendo los 9 donde estaba el y le pasamos el paquete con las películas, también les dijimos donde debía llegar ese paquete para que no se equivoquen.

Fuimos a la biblioteca, ahí harian las clases, me sente con Emmett y Jasper.

Buenos días – el profesor nos saludo entrando con una chica GUAPISIMA.

Buenos días – respondio todo el curso.

Les presento a su nueva compañera – indico a la bella chica – ella es Nessie viene de Londres y espero que la traten bien por que estará con nosotros el resto del año.

Chicos me enamore – les susurre a mis compañeros.

Uy Jacob enamorado – me molestaron casi toda la clase, pero no me importaba. La veía de reojo a cada minuto y de momento se me escapaba una sonrisa.

 **ALICE POV.**

Al terminar la clase, fuimos a leer el diario de Samuel, tal vez habían mas cosas por descubrir asique nos fuimos a mi habitacion todos menos Jacob, que raro el siempre esta con nosotros.

Y Jacob? – pregunto Bella sentándose en el piso.

Tal vez esta con la chica – dijo Emmett burlon.

Nessie? – pregunte sentándome.

Si quien mas Alice – bufo mi hermano.

Bueno tendremos que empezar sin el – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de empezar a leer.

 _10 de agosto de 1988. Pagina 3._

 _Hoy se llevaron a mi hermana, estoy muy triste la adoptaron y es probable que jamas la vuelva a ver. Hoy es el peor dia de mi vida no solo perdi a mi hermana si no que también perdi a mi mejor amigo, Hector , íbamos escapando de Camilo. El se había sado cuenta de que alguien mas estaba en los pasadisos, por lo que nos empezó a buscar, corrimos lo mas veloz que pudimos pero sentimos que Hector se callo, iba a regresar por el pero mis otros amigos no me dejaron era muy peligroso._

 _Nos quedamos escondidos en el bosque, para ver si Hector salía vivo, esperamos un buen rato pero no había ningún rastro de el, fui a buscarlo solo a los pasadisos mientras mis otros amigos se devolvieron al orfanato para que no notasen nada._

 _Vi una puerta, me asome y vi como Camilo extrangulaba a Hector, Sali llorando por suerte no me pillaron, tengo mucho miedo no se que hacer extraño mucho a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo._

 _Atte: Samuel de los vengadores._

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, COMO YA VEN YA APARECIO NESSIE Y EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VERAN LA CITA DE ROSE Y EMMETT 3**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	10. El destino esta escrito en las estrellas

**EL DESTINO ESTA ESCRITO EN LAS ESTRELLAS.**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Con el asunto de mi padre me estaba volviendo loca, por lo que decidi distraerme un rato y me acorde que Emmett estaría en la terraza a las 12:00 hrs. Busque un vestido muy bonito, era beige contrantes y también andaba con tacones medio de color negro.

Y tu donde vas? – pregunto Alice curiosa.

Tengo una cita – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Que? – se sorprendio Bella.

Ahí si no soy tan fea – al decir esto nos pusimos a reir.

Con quien? No nos habias contado nada – me reclamo Bella.

Con Emmett – sentí las estúpidas mariposas en mi barriga.

Con mi hermano? – pregunto.

Si – me empeze a peinar.

Es un buen chico – me abraso.

Lo, se Bella – le sonrei y Alice se unio al abrazo.

Pero bueno y no me van a ayudar? – les pregunte, ya que me quedaba poco tiempo.

Si, yo la peino – grito Alice dejándonos sordas.

Y yo la maquillo – dijo entre risas Bella.

Estaba nerviosa, no por que me puedan pillar si no por que me daba cosita estar con Emmett, ere MUY grapo y todas estaban locas por el.

Cuando llegue a la terraza lo vi parado, muerto de frio y cuando me vio no pudo disimular que se asombro.

Oye perdona que tengo una cita – trato de cambiar el tema.

A no es que yo también eh quedado con alguien – segui el juego.

Asi? Eres tu mi cita? – pregunto con esos oyuelos de maravilla que tiene.

No se, eres tu el chico que me invito para subirme el animo esta tarde? – le sonrei, ocultando mis nervios.

Si – se rio – encantado – me estrello la mano.

Un placer – fue mi respuesta, luego el se acerco y me beso la mejilla. Gracias a dios estaba oscuro para que no viera mi sonrojo. – bueno y que hacemos donde me vas a llevar?

Nos tiramos a la piscina? – quede sorprendida a su pregunta.

Estas loco – pensé que estaba de broma. Pero me tomo y me llevo a la orilla de la piscina, al parecer lo tenia todo planeado por que puso una red, como la que ahí en los barcos y me tiro encima quedamos justo mirando las estrellas.

Si estoy loco, pero por una chica que no me hace ni caso – se referia a mi.

Pensé que me ibas a mojar de verdad – le sonrei – y por que no te hace caso esa chica, si eres bastante guapo.

Tu creer? – me abrazo.

Sii y no lo creo solo yo, lo creen todas las chicas de aquí – otra vez las mariposas.

Celosa? – me miro fijamente.

Un poquito – nos reimos unos cuantos minutos.

Viste que es mejor estar aquí en ves de estar en la habitacion – me acaricio la mejilla.

Tienes razón, además tenemos una vista increíble – dije mirando el cielo estrellado.

Si, tu sabias que el destino esta escrito en las estrellas? – me pregunto.

No tenia idea – observe el cielo hermoso.

Pues ahora lo sabes, creo que las estrellas son lo mas lindo del mundo, aparte de mi claro – reimos ante su oración.

Eres un creido – dije entre risas.

Y a ti que es o que mas te gusta del mundo ?– nos quedamos en silencio.

Me pare y me puse cerca del balcon….. – los besos. – ambos reimos – esque los besos son lo mejor del mundo. Ah ti nunca te ah pasado que te gusta tanto una persona que podrias estar toda la vida sin parar de besarla – nos reimos y empezó a acercarse a mi – solo besos, y que de repente te da un cosquilleo en todo tu cuerpo y no puedes parar de besarla y que llegan a doler las mandíbulas.

Cierra los ojos – se acerco aun mas ami.

Y si no me gusta? – reimos ante mi pregunta – no se y si me besas y no funciona. Que hacemos?

Me callo poniendo su dedo en mis labios, acaricio mi cara, cerre los ojos y paso, nos besamos. Fue un beso especial , lento y tierno justo como me lo imaginaba, no podía pedir nada mas esta feliz, el nerviosismo se me quito.

 **EDWARD POV.**

estabamos todos en la habitacion bueno menos Jacob y Emmett. Nos pusimos a jugar video juegos, cuando alguien tira una piedra que rompe la ventana, Jasper me asomo ah ver quien era el chistosito.

Miren – llamo nuestra atención Jackson. – es una nota

Que dice? – pregunte, precupado.

Dejen de investigar o se arrepentirán. – la leyó Jackson. Todos quedamos en blanco.

Quien la habrá mandado? –pregunte.

Ni puta idea – contesto Jackson.

Y afuera no se veía nadie – nos dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros.

Debe haber sido un payaso sin nada mas que hacer – era lo mas obvio, no me iba a tragar el cuento de que alguien supiese que nosotros estamos investigando.

Oigan y si vamos a ver a las chicas, por si acaso – sugirió Jasper.

Si, igual también les llego a ellas – segunde, no quería que les valla a pasar algo.

 **BELLA POV.**

Estaba en la habitacion con Alice de lo lindo que seria si Rose y Emmett estarían juntos. Cuando nos interrumpieron los chicos.

No les ah llegado nada? – nos extraño la pregunta de Jackson.

No, por que? – pregunto Alice.

Miren – nos mostraron una nota que decía "dejen de investigar o se arrepentirán".

Creen que puede ser Camilo? – pregunte ya que el es el único de OTTOX que esta cerca de nosotros.

Si, asique por favor no anden solas en ningún lado bueno? – me encanto la forma en que nos cuidaba Edward, aunque sea de amigos.

Y donde esta mi hermana? – pregunto Jasper.

Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Emmett entrando con Rose.

Mira – Jackson le mostro la nota a Emmett.

Y se la creen? – pregunto Emmett burlesco – debe ser un idiota que nos esta tomando el pelo.

Lo mismo dije yo – salto Edward – pero esque nadie sabe que nosotros hemos investigado.

Y donde esta Jacob? – pregunte ya que era el único que faltaba.

Aquí estaban – apareció el rey de roma.

Donde estabas Jacob? – pregunto Jackson.

Buscándolos – cerro la puerta dejando entrar a la chica nueva.

Que hace ella aquí? – pregunto Angela.

Tranquila, viene conmigo – contesto Jacob.

Entonces sabe? – salto Rose.

Si – que idiota sabia que podíamos contar a nadie.

Que? – se enfado Edward.

Te dijimos que no podias confiar en nadie y tu vas y se lo cuentas a la chica nueva – le reprocho Jasper.

Tranquilos ella no dira nada – la defendió. Pobre chica todos hablando de ella.

Se que es difícil confiar en alguien que apenas conocen pero su secreto esta a salvo conmigo – dijo con una voz dulce que nos hizo tranquilizarnos.

Podemos pasar al siguiente tema? – pregunte Jacob.

Si, que pasa? – contesto Emmett.

Llego un nuevo profesor – empezó a explicarnos y antes de que siguiera lo interrumpimos con nuestras carcajadas.

Y que? Quieres que hagamos las tareas – lo molesto Alice entre carcajadas.

Ja ja ja muy graciosos – se molesto – se llama Mateo y es de OTTOX – al decir esto todos paramos las risitas.

Que? Como sabes? – pregunto Jackson.

Escuche que estaba hablando con Camilo en la biblioteca – todos quedamos en Shock – pero eso no es todo, también traerán el virus al internado.

Que? Puede ser, Alice ahí que hablar con tu padre – le dije a mi amiga, tenia miedo de estar infectada.

No – me dijo Edward – no nos creeran

Edward tiene razón Bella, no podemos decirle a nadie – me dijo Emmett.

Después de eso nos fuimos a dormir antes de que Jacinta nos retara. Eran las 04:26 a.m. cuando sentimos que una niña grito con Rose fuimos corriendo ah ver que es lo que paso. Fue terrible paula una niña de 6 años vio en los camerinos a Sandra una compañera de nosotras ahorcada, Rosalie fue en busca del director y yo me quede tranquilizando a la pequeña, imagínense si esa imagen fue fuerte para mi, para la niña seria peor.

Pero que fue lo que paso? – el director Cullen pregunto a punto de romper en llanto y es que el quería mucho a los niños del internado.

no se yo vine por un vaso de agua y la vi – dijo paulita muy asustada – esta muerta verdad?

Si – dijo Apenado el director – Jacinta llévese a paula por favor.

Bueno Carlisle – obedecio Jacinta.

Ya avise a los familiares y también avise para que retiren el cuerpo, pero no podrán venir hasta mañana – informo la directora llorando.

Era una adolecente con toda una vida por delante por que hizo esto – se lamentaba el director mientras el personal de aseo sacaba su cuerpo de la soga.

No podemos dejar que los estudiantes se enteren, dejaremos esta puerta cerrada todo el dia – ordeno la Directora.

Chicas, por favor no le digan nada a sus compañeros no podemos alarmarlos – nos pidió que guardemos el secreto el director.

Nosotras podemos guardar el secreto, pero todos se van a preguntar en donde esta Sandra – le dijo Rose y tenia Razon.

Chicas será mejor que vallan ah descansar y por favor ninguna palabra de esto – nos abrazo la directora, esto era muy duro.

No lo entiendo Sandra era muy Alegre, simpática porque haría algo asi? – le pregunte a Rose mientras subíamos las escaleras.

No se, pero mira lo que saque – me mostro un cuaderno rosa.

Que es? – pregunte ignorantemente.

Creo que es el diario de Sandra – me dijo tranquilamente.

Que? – mis ojos se abrieon mas de lo normal - de donde lo sacaste?

Tu estabas tranquilizando a Paulita cuando lo encontré – me empezó ah explicar - estaba debajo de ella.

Tal vez ahí diga que fue lo que la llevo a suicidarse – si algo tenias respuestas a todo esto era ese Diario.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO LA CITA DE EMM Y ROSE.**

 **OJALA RECIBIR REVIEWS SABEN QUE ME ALEGRO MUCHO CUANDO ME DAN SU OPINION.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAP. VERAN CUAL FUE LA VERDADERA MUERTE DE SANDRA.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE.**


	11. Jasper Romantico

**JASPER ROMANTICO**

* * *

 **ALICE POV.**

Estaba en el desayuno con todos los chicos, cuando de pronto llega Bella y Rose con un cuadernillo rosa, se veian preocupadas, algo estaba pasando aquí y era hora de averiguarlo.

Que les paso? – pregunte en cuanto llegaron a nuestra mesa.

Miren – nos mostro Rose el cuadernillo rosa – es de Sandra.

De Sandra? La chica de nuestra clase? – pregunto Edward

Si – confirmo Bella.

Por que lo tienen ustedes, deberían devolvérselo – reprocho Emmett.

Rose se acerco mas a nosotros – Sandra esta muerta.

Que? –preguntamos todos a la vez.

Si, se suicido anoche – segundo Bella.

Que? – repetimos todos, no lo podíamos creer.

Si, anoche nos levantamos por que Bella y yo sentimos un grito ,Paula la niña de segundo vio a Sandra colgada en la biblioteca, nosotras fuimos ah ver a la pequeña y también vimos a Sandra colgada. – al decir esto Rose, todos quedamos en Shock.

Pobre, tenia toda una vida por delante. - lamento Jacob.

Por que se habrá suicidado? – pregunte.

Bella y Rosalie se miraron de una forma inexplicable – no se suicido.

No entiendo nada, que pasa chicas? – pregunto Edward, y es que nadie entendia nada.

Atencion – dijo Rosalie, al parecer iba a leer una pagina de su diario.

 _Dia 1:_

 _Anoche me inyectaron el virus, Camilo dijo que todo estaría bien, pero no le creo, hace un rato perdi la vista y me sangro la nariz, tengo miedo._

 _Me amenazaron con no darme la medicina, soy lamentablemente parte de su experimento._

 _Dia 2:_

 _Las medicinas no han llegado, OTTOX se ah atrasado, si no llegan es posible que me muera. Quería hablar con el director Cullen, les amenace para que me dieran la medicina pero un señor superior a Camilo dijo " si le dices a alguien de esto, tendremos que matarte y hacer de tu muerte un suicidio"._

Camilo es un hijo de puta – Jasper estaba furioso.

Tenemos que tener cuidado con el – dijo Edward.

Creen que es el mismo virus que buscamos en internet? – pregunto Jasper.

Si, definitivamente es el mismo. – confirmo Bella.

Atencion necesito que todos los alumnos, Todos, vallan a la biblioteca, el director necesita hablar con ustedes – informo Jacinta.

 **EDWARD POV.**

Fui al la biblioteca, estaban todos los alumnos del internado y también todos los profesores.

Anoche paso algo lamentable – empezó a hablar mi padre – Sandra, su compañera, se suicido.

Cuando mi padre dijo esto, muchos se pusieron a llorar, incluso mi madre. Me pare de mi asiento y fui a apollar a mis padres.

Les pido por favor un minuto de silencio por la difunta compañera, que sepa que siempre la llevaremos en nuestra memoria – bajamos nuestras cabezas y guardamos en un minuto de silencio, de reojo vi al imbécil de Camilo, que se reia de toda esta tragedia.

Y algunos de los apoderados pidieron mi renuncia de director – al decir esto mi padre, todos empezaron a murmurar – y no me quedo de otra que renunciar a mi puesto.

No queremos que se valla director – grito una niña pequeña.

Tranquila, me quedare de profesor, pero mañana llegara su nuevo director y les pido respeto, saben que siempre podrán confiar en mi – fue la ultima palabra de mi padre, nadie quería que renunciara de director, por los alumnos eran muy queridos.

 **BELLA POV.**

Rose, Angela y Alice estaban "apoyándome" para que valla a hablar con Edward y decirle todo lo que siento. Si preguntaran como ellas saben que me gusta Edward verdad? Y es que el otro dia estabamos jugando a verdad o reto y bueno ya saben siempre pregunto que quien te gusta, me arrepiento tanto de haberles dicho, ahora no me dejaran tranquila.

Esta es tu oportunidad esta solo sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca que mejor que ahora – dijo Alice mientras nos escondíamos.

Me da vergüenza que le voy ah decir? – y es que cuando estaba a su lado las palabras no me salían.

Todo lo que sientes y si tienes nervios dilo rápido – me aconsejo Rose.

Pero.. – no estaba segura de hacer esto.

Pero nada Bella, saldrá todo bien – Angela me interrumpio.

Esta bien – bufe. Resignada a pasar vergüenza me dirigí a la mesa donde estaba Edward, el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, solo quería que la tierra me trague.

Hola Edward – dijo de lo mas timida.

Hola Bella – contesto con su hermosa sonrisa. – que pasa? Por que me miras asi?

Edward yo – las palabras no me salían – estoy.. – mire fijamente sus ojos y le sonrei – estoy enamorada de ti.

Al ver que se quedo en shock decidi salir rápidamente de ahí, Sali de la biblioteca y las chicas se me acercaron.

Como te fue? – pregunto Rose, esperando una buena noticia.

Fue un desastre, quede como una idiota – comente enojada.

Bella – sentí la voz de Edward llamándome a unos metros de mi.

Se empezó a acercar a mi y las manos me sudaban no podía dejar de tiritar sentia que me desmayaría si daba otro paso mas.

Suerte – gritaron las chicas antes de ir a esconderse.

Bella podemos hablar? – dijo este ya cerca de mi.

No Edward olvídalo, no estaba consiente de lo que esta.. – empeze a explicarle hasta…

Yo también – me interrumpio – también siento lo mismo Bella, desde el primer dia en que te vi, me enamore y lo mejor que me podía haber pasado es que allas ido y me lo digieras por que yo no hubiese tenido las agallas – no me contuve, me acerque a sus labios lentamente y lo bese, no se que estaba pensando y no se por que hice eso, pero me gusto y no me arrepiento. Mientras le daba el beso sentí como las chicas celebraban – linda forma de hacerme callar.

Edward – un grito desde el principio del pasillo se escucho. Cuando nos volteamos a ver era nada mas ni nada menos que la idiota de Tanya – que haces con esa perra y tu que haces besando a mi novio hija de puta.

Tanya – iba a explicar Edward pero no le dio tiempo. Tanya me pesco del cabello y no me solto mas obviamente me tenia que defender, mis amigas y las amigas de Tanya, mas Edward nos estaban tratando de separar, pero no fue posible hasta que llego la directora y nos mando a la oficina. Tanya le dijo lo del beso a la directora y claro como es su hijo me puse roja como un tomate.

 **JASPER POV.**

Después del periodo de clases, busque a Alice, tenia preparado una cita, entre ambos nos gustábamos y pensé que seria muy lindo de mi parte asi le pediría que fuera mi chica formal mente, lo bueno es que en el bosque ahí una cabaña abandonada, no se preocupen tampoco es tan de miedo, planeo hacer una cena en afuera de la cabaña, con una vista hacia el lago, para eso los chicos me ayudaron.

Por que tienes que hacerla en el bosque, el lo mismo que hacerlo en la terraza – alegaba Jacob.

Asi es mas romántico – era obvio.

Ay si señor romántico – empezó a burlarse Edward.

Y que me dices tu como te va con Bella y Tanya – me defendi usando el pleito de hace unas horas.

Como sabes eso? – pregunto confundido.

Alice – conteste con el bello nombre de mi chica.

Que chismosa – reprocho.

Podían dejar de discutir y ayudar no? – dijo el pobre cargando la mesa.

Emmett pon la mesa aquí – le ordene y me regalo una mirada de pocos amigos – por favor.

Las luces en este árbol por favor – comencé a dar ordenes – Jackson pon las sillas de este lado. Jacob no te olvides de poner las servilletas. Edward enciende las belas.

Podrias ayudar también Jazz – dijo Jackson.

Si tu no haces nada – segundo Emmett.

No puedo hacer nada por que tengo que estar limpio para Alice – explique.

Si claro – todos se empezaron a reir.

Idiotas – dije para mis adentros.

Después de unas horas…

Jasper esto es – Alice comenzó a adorar el paisaje – hermoso, me encanta, gracias por hacer todo esto Jazzy.

Todo lo que un dama se merece – con esa corta frase hice que se sonrojara.

Estuvimos un par de horas charlando, Jacob y Jackson sirvieron los espaguetis y Emmett y Edward sirvieron el champagne no se porque mientras servían, estos idiotas se reian a CARCAJADAS y la razón, ni puta idea. Después de cenar, venia la parte mas importante.

Alice me acompañas – tendí mi mano, para llevarla mas cerca del lago asi mi propuesta seria mas romántica. Al llegar cerca del lago me arrodille y pude notar su nerviosismo – Alice, te gustaría ser mi chica? – sentí las risas de mis tontos amigos.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – salto de emoción.

Luego de eso no las pasamos muy bien, los chicos nos felicitaron y con Alice empezamos a bailar, nos sacamos fotografías y reimos con las tonterías de Emmett.

 **PERDON POR SER TAN CORTITO. ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y OJALA RECIBIR ALGUN RETIEWS.**

 **SALUDOS, XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	12. Una identidad Falsa

**UNA IDENTIDAD FALSA**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Estaba en clases de artes mirando de reojo a Emmett y sonriéndole como una estúpida, bueno el también me sonreía devuelta.

El nuevo director quiere ver a Jasper Y Rosalie Hale – informo Jacinta desde el marco de la puerta.

Esta bien Rosalie y Jasper salgan – contesto el profesor.

Mire a mi hermano, el estaba igual o mas confundido que yo por que el director nuevo nos quería ver? , no entendíamos nada, no no hemos metido en problemas, ni mucho menos arrancado al bosque , bueno hablo de mi parte. Iba llegando a la oficina cuando vi al nuevo director se aclararon todas mis dudas, era nada mas ni nada menos que mi querido Padre.

Tu que haces aquí? – pregunto Jasper super enojado.

No vas ah darle un abrazo a tu padre – alzo las manos para ver si aceptaba Jasper su abrazo.

Tu dejaste de ser mi padre en el momento que empezaste a trabajar en OTTOX – mi hermano no dudo en decirle eso.

Tu como sabes eso ? – pregunto con voz baja.

Lo descubrimos por casualidad – salte yo ya que si Jasper le decía la verdad podíamos joder todos.

Por que no te dejas ese papel de padre bueno que no te queda y te vas – dijo mi hermano y se marcho.

Y tu Rose no le daras un abrazo a tu padre? – se acerco con una sonrisa maligna.

Vete a la mierda Arthur – ni muerta le iba a recibir con un abrazo. Sali corriendo de la oficina, todos ya habían salido a tomar desayuno.

Rose – sentí la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas. Pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie y me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto. – rose , abre.

Vete Emmett, quiero estar sola – grite limpiándome mis lagrimas.

Por favor Rose abre quiero hablar contigo – grito devuelta.

Otro dia Emmett – me estire en la cama. Luego de eso supongo que Emmett se fue por que no se sentia ni la respiración de el , me puse a pensar que es lo que hacia mi padre aquí, ya bastante había echo cuando no nos pescaba en nuestra niñez y ahora viene a controlarnos aca, no puedo ni mirarlo a la cara ni mucho menos con haberme enterado de lo que le había echo a los niños huérfanos – que haces?

Quería saber como estabas Rose – contesto Emmett cuando estaba subiendo por la ventana.

Emmett estas loco – sonrei al verlo, nadie había echo algo asi por mi.

Si – rio conmigo –por ti.

Que? – me puse nerviosa.

Como estas con lo de tu padre – cambio de conversación.

Asique ya lo sabes – conteste sentándome en la cama.

Si, Jasper nos conto la mala noticia – se sento conmigo.

Estoy mal, imagínate enterarse de algo terrible que hizo tu padre y de que ahora estará mas cerca de ti es bastante malo – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi bueno? – me abrazo y yo asentí con la cabeza – oye?

Dime – conteste con ganas de saber que es lo que me diría.

Se que no es el mejor momento pero… me gustas – al oir eso mi corazón corrió a mil por horas. –me gustas y ya no lo puedo disimular mas.

Tu también me gustas – le sonrei y creo que hasta me sonroje.

Y que dices rubia? Quieres ser mi chica? – me miro fijamente con una aparición especial de sus bellos Hoyuelos.

Mmmmm – la pensé de broma – nada me haría mas feliz.

Después de eso, no bajamos a clases , nos quedamos toda la tarde encerrados en mi cuarto , riéndonos y besándonos.

 **JACOB POV.**

Ya era de noche y no me podía dormir, Bueno Emmett Tampoco podía dormirse, creo que eran las 3:45 a.m. al otro dia teníamos examen y lo mas que queríamos era dormir y asi estar descanzados para sacarnos una buena nota pero no podía yo estaba inquieto ,nos pusimos a leer el diario de Samuel para pasar el rato, ya que contando las ovejitas no nos sirvió mucho.

 _8 de septiembre de 1988. Pagina 4._

 _Hoy estuve buscando a mis amigos, estoy con Hector pero lo único que sabemos de ellos es que bajaron ayer por la noche a los pasadisos a no se que. En estos momentos estoy bajando con Hector a buscarlo , hemos dado vuelta como locos , el único lado que no hemos revisado es donde estaban los niños en la jaula, ah Hector le da miedo ir a ese lugar asique me esperar afuera._

 _Hace un rato que Sali. Llore? Si, llore por mis amigos al verlos encerrados y muertos en la jaula de los pasadisos , me dio tanta pena verlos asi, bueno pena y rabia, llore 2 horas sin parar, con Hector nos prometimos de que no teníamos que separarnos nunca , Jacinta entro a mi habitacion, ella ya sabe lo que paso y nos advirtió que por nuestro bien no debíamos contárselo a nadie. Hoy no solo fue el fin de LOS VENGADORES, si no que también era el fin de Samuel Espi , faltan 3 horas para que una familia venga a buscarme, la familia Cullen , espero sea una familia buena , Jacinta dijo que apartir de ahora mi nombre seria Carlisle Cullen._

 _Atte: Samuel de los vengadores._

 _Pd: espero volver a ver a Hector._

Carlisle Cullen es Samuel – dijo Emmett igual de sorprendido que yo.

No me lo creo – todavía estaba en shock.

Se lo decimos a los chicos? – pregunto Emmett.

Si, pero mañana, ya son las 4 a.m debemos dormir Vale? – y era lo mas obvio.

Vale – después de eso nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato.

Al otro dia…

Con Emmett habíamos acordado que el le diría la noticia a los chicos.

Que pasa? Por que traen esa cara? – pregunto Alice mientras Jasper la abrazaba por la cintura.

Eh, es que – Emmett estaba super nervioso, no se si era por la noticia o por que Rose se sento en sus piernas y le dio un beso.

Que pasa? – pregunto Edward.

Lee la pagina 4, con Alice – Emmett le paso el diario de Samuel.

Que paso? – oi como Rose le pregunto A Emmett.

Samuel es Carlisle – le susurro.

Que? – Rose se sorprendio , bueno quien no? Y Emmett finalmente asintió

No lo puedo creer – dijo Alice y una lagrima le recorrio la mejilla.

Edward abrazo a su hermana y en cuanto toco el timbre Edward subio hecho una bala al cuarto de su padre .

 **EDWARD POV.**

Subi corriendo al cuarto de mis padres quería hablar con el y saber si era verdad y esque ni yo me lo creía como podía ser que halla vivido algo asi y nunca halla denunciado a esos tipos, obvio también quería apoyarlo por que vivir algo asi a su edad seria tremendo ni yo podría con todo eso.

Hola Papá – salude en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Hola Hijo, como estas? – dijo mientras hacia señales para que pasara.

Esta mamá? – solo quería estar con el.

No esta asiendo clases – contesto poniéndose sus zapatos – y tu deberías estar en clases también, que puedo hacer por ti hijo?

No sabia como decírselo, me quede callado unos segundos y finalmente decidi mostrarle el diario.

De donde sacaste eso Edward? – pregunto en cuanto vio el diario, no se limito a tomarlo.

Lo encontré papá – me sente junto a el – por que ocultaste tu identidad?

Es una larga historia – contesto el.

Bueno ya no me dejaran entrar a matemáticas, asique tengo tiempo – fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que me contara su historia.

No tengo idea de como llegue al orfanato ni de donde están mis padre, lo único que se es que estuve desde los 3 años y con mi hermana de bebe – empezó a contarme la historia.

Tu hermana? – recordé a la niña que se nombraba en el diario – Irene Espi?

Si, Irene – sonrio al recordarla – todo iba bien hasta los 7 años ,creo que ahí empezó todo. Con mis amigos de casualidad descubrimos los pasadisos ahí vimos como operaban a algunas de nuestras compañeras y niñas mas pequeñas también vi como operaban a Irene, vimos como mataban a niños y adultos, eran nazis de la segunda guerra mundial lo que hacían esas atrocidades, a la única persona que le contamos lo que vimos fue a Jacinta. En ella siempre podíamos confiar, ella fue la que me salvo para que no me mataran, soy el único vengador que queda vivo.

Y Hector? – pregunte por uno de los vengadores ya que como decía en el diario solo mi padre y Hector habían quedado vivos.

A Hector le mataron tiempo después lo encontraron fácilmente ya que el nunca cambio su identidad – contesto mi padre.

Y tu hermana? Sabes algo de ella? – pregunte por mi supuesta tia.

Nada – callo una lagrima. – se la llevaron a los 5 años le dije que la buscaría y que volveríamos a estar juntos, pero llevo años buscándola y todavía no la encuentro, tengo miedo de que pueda estar muerta. Por eso es que abri el orfanato como un internado, pensé que las entradas a los pasadisos estaban cerradas.

Pues ya vees que no papá – lo abrace ya que si yo perdiera a Alice me muero la quiero muchísimo.

Edward quiero que tu y tu hermana dejen de bajar, es peligroso por no hacerle caso a Jacinta me costo la vida de mis amigos, y yo me muero si los pierdo a ustedes – lo entiendo si yo fuera el también estaría preocupado.

Papa, no soy el único, yo y mis amigos también bajamos. Y el nuevo director es de OTTOX, la empresa farmacéutica en donde operaban a los niños y también es el padre de Rosalie y Jasper. - confece a mi padre, tal vez el podría ayudarnos.

Que? – se sorprendio bastante – siguen con eso? – asentí – no bajen a los pasadisos tienes que decirles a tus amigos que es peligroso.

Papa ahí mas – me miro con cara de preocupación – Camilo es uno de ellos.

Camilo? – sus ojos se agrandaron – si siguiera siendo el director lo abria expulsado.

Y eso no es todo – me faltaba lo de Susana – a Susana la mataron, ella no se suicido, le inyectaron un virus.

Que? – puso sus manos en su cabeza – como lo sabes?

Lo leimos en su diario. – luego de eso hicimos una reunión en el cuarto de papa con los chicos y dijimos todo lo que sabíamos, estabamos dispuestos a ir con la policía.

 **PERDON POR LA DEMORA. ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **SALUDOS XOXOXOOXX.**

 **ATTE:KRISHNA HALE**


	13. Infectados

**INFECTADOS**

* * *

 **ARTHUR HALE POV.**

Llevaba una semana siendo director, todo iba bien, los mocosos no han hecho problema, ah sido una semana tranquila. Eso me permitirá seguir con el proyecto de OTTOX, que fue en realidad por que me mandaron al internado y no por la estúpida escusa de estar mas tiempo con mis hijos, ellos no me importaban para nada , lo que si me preocupa es que saben lo de Sandra, espero no habran su bocota, por su propio bien.

Puedo? – pregunto Camilo desde el marco de la puerta.

Oh claro pasa – le hice señales con mi mano. – que averiguaste?

Tus hijos y su grupito de "investigadores" lo saben todo – confeso al sentarse.

Que? – frunci el ceño, no era nada bueno que supieran – como que saben todo?

Si, lo de los pasadisos, lo de OTTOX, lo que hicimos con Sandra y lo de los huérfanos – dijo Camilo.

Estas seguro? – pregunte mientras me acomodaba en mi silla.

Arthur, los llevo espiando desde que empezó el curso – dijo entre risas. – que haras? Mataras a tus propios hijos?

No, claro que no – y es que la idea de matarlos no era mi mejor opción – hare algo mucho mejor que eso.

 **ALICE POV.**

Estaba maquillándome para pasar el rato con Jasper, pero mientras me ponía el rubor vi como me empezó a sangrar la nariz, me parecio extraño porque solo me sangra la nariz cuando hace mucha calor o cuando me pego, pero ni una de las 2, decidí limpiarme y no darle importancia, pero cuando fui a por mi perfume me vino un mareo. De acuerdo, un sangrado y un mareo de la nada? Ahora si me decidi ir a la enfermería.

Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunte en cuanto llegue a la enfermería y vi a Angela, Jacob, Nessie Bella y Jackson.

A Bella y a mi nos dio un mareo – contesto Angela – y a Jackson y Jacob se les fue la vista por unos segundos.

Encerio? – pregunte sorprendida – que raro, a mi me sangro la nariz y me maree.

Alice Cullen, tu también – dijo la enfermera del internado, solo asentí con la cabeza. Estuvimos unos minutos, esperando que la enfermera nos dijiera que era lo que teníamos y que era lo que podíamos tomar para mejorarnos, pero creo que ni ella sabia lo que teníamos.

Permiso – dijo Emmett que venia acompañado de Rosalie y Jasper.

Ustedes también? – pregunte mientras saludaba a mi novio.

Que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Emmett a la enfermera.

No estoy segura, es muy extraño, tendrán que ir a un hospital – explico sin quitar la mirada de su libreta en donde estaba escribiendo – aquí no tenemos los acontecimientos para a atenderlos.

Y que hacemos? – pregunto Bella.

Le dire al director que llamen una ambulancia, necesitan ir a que les revise un medico – dijo la enfermera. Y cuando iba saliendo apareció Edward por la puerta.

Que hacen aquí? – pregunto sentándose en la única silla desocupada.

Lo mismo que tu – contesto Angela.

Saben que? – rompió el silencio Rose, luego de unos minutos.

Que? – respondimos todos.

Todo estos síntomas que tenemos ahora los tenia Sandra – todos quedamos en Shock cuando nos dijo eso, lo peor de todo es que era verdad.

Que estas diciendo bebe, que estamos infectados? – pregunto Emmett, agarrándole la mano.

Si, no se como ni por que, pero es muy raro que solo nosotros 10 estemos infectados – dijo Rose.

Tienes razón – la segundo Bella.

Pasaron unas horas, y a la enfermería entro a quien menos lo esperabamos.

Asi que están enfermitos? – pregunto entre risas Arthur Hale.

Y tu que haces qui? – pregunte furioso Jasper, Alice rápidamente lo calmo.

cuidado Jasp, no valla hacer que te deje morir – sonrio malévolo.

De que hablas? – pregunto del otro lado Jacob.

Oh, no andaban de investigadores? Tal vez se saltaron la parte de el virus del proyecto geminis – dijo este.

Que? – dijo Jackson.

Haber – rio Arthur – anoche, mande a uno de mis hombres para que les inyectara el virus letal de geminis que estaba fabricando OTTOX, pero claro lo de OTTOX ustedes ya lo saben no? – no teníamos idea de como se había enterado. – si pasan un dia sin tomar este frasquito de medicina, no aguantaran 48 hrs antes de morir, en resumen tienen que tomar de esta medicina, medicina que solo tengo yo y que si se portan bien, y dejan de investigar y de bajar a los pasadisos yo se las dare, mientras tanto no podrán decirle a nadie.

hijo de puta – grito Jasper y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su puño golpeo la cara de su padre, provocando que le sangrara la nariz.

Como nos pudiste hacer esto, acaso no tienes corazón, Cabron! – grito Bella llorando.

La terrible noticia nos había caído como un balde de agua fría, todos absolutamente todos estabamos asustados, a Sandra no le dieron la medicina y bueno ya saben como termino.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Estabamos sentados en la ultima galería que era donde siempre nos poníamos.

No puedo creer que mi vida ahora dependa de un pequeño frasco – dijo Mi Rosalie, llorando. Rapidamente a abrace.

Pues ya saben, no podemos portarnos mal – dijo Alice.

Mierda! – grito Edward, todos lo miramos como WTF.

Que pasa? – pregunto Bella.

Mi padre, acuérdense que hoy dia fue a la comisaria – dijo este con sus manos en la cabeza.

Llámalo! – grito Angela.

Tengo 3 llamadas perdidas de el, y un mensaje – dijo en cuanto prendio su celular .

Lee el mensaje – le ordeno Alice.

"creo que me están siguiendo" – leyó en voz alta Edward. Enseguida su rostro se enfuresio. – voy a ver si esta bien mamá.

Y yo llamare a papá – dijo Alice.

Las chicas fueron con Alice y los hombres acompañamos a Edward, haber como estaba su madre, pero cuando su entramos a la habitacion no estaba ni ella ni el señor Cullen.

Donde están? – pregunte buscando alguna pista en el baño.

Por que no le preguntamos a mi adorable padre, tal vez ese imbécil sepa algo de tus padres Edward – sugirió Jasper.

Tienes razón, Vamos. – dijo este, de inmediato nos pusimos en marcha a la oficina, de camino nos encontramos con las chicas asi que también fuimos con ellas.

Me manda buzon de voz – dijo Alice y mamá estaba en la habitacion?

No Alice. No habían rastro de tus padres – la abrazo Jasper.

No puede ser, espero que estén bien – callo una lagrima.

Donde coño están mis padre – grito Edward al entrar a la oficina. – donde están mis padre hijo de puta – volvió a gritar.

Mm.. Castigados – rio al contestar.

Hijo de puta – y la escena de Jasper pegándole a su padre se repitió, pero esta vez era Edward quien le estaba pegando a Arthur.

Ya basta – dijo Arthur – se han portado bastante mal hoy, se iran a mover leña afuera.

Estas loco – salto Rose. – esta apunto de llover.

Debieron pensarlo antes mi princesa – sonrio Malevolo. – que están esperando fuera Todos.

Nos quedamos asta las 2:23 a.m moviendo leña de un lado a otro, la lluvia era nuestra única compañía, las chicas llorando por lo que paso, y también preocupados por los padres de Edward y Alice. Fue una noche larga y triste para todos.

 **ARTHUR POV.**

Ya era de mañana, era un dia soleado y con un clima limpio, mande a llamar a los "investigadores" para darles las medicinas. Cada uno de ellos me miraban con odio, cosa que yo disfrutaba. Se creían mas listos que nosotros, teníamos todo calculado, con los chicos en la enfermería nos daría tiempo para atrapar al matrimonio Cullen y encerrarlos en los pasadisos, además que los chicos estén infectados nos ayudara a mantenerlos controlados.

Estas listo para recibir a los colegas nuevos? – pregunto Camilo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Si, de echo uno de ellos es mi amigo – le conteste.

Espero sepan hacer su trabajo – comento Camilo.

Asi será Camilo, asi será – confirme ya que los conocía.

Wulf , que es mi padre , decicio mandarnos ayuda ya que las cosas se estaban complicando uno de Ellos es Hugo que se hara pasar por el profesor de educación física, es la mano derecha de mi padre y mi mejor amigo desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos en OTTOX , es capas de matar a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino.

La otra es una vieja amiga, Lucia, es super dotada y estuvo en el orfanato en su niñez también es la mejor científica que tiene OTTOX, sabe como resolver cualquier problema.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, Y DISCULPEN QUE ALLA SIDO TAN CORTO.**

 **SALUDOS A TODOS XOXOXOOXOX.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


	14. CUARENTENA

**CUARENTENA**

* * *

 **BELLA POV.**

Nos sono la alarma para avisarnos que era hora de tomar la medicina, niuno de nosotros podíamos creer en lo que nos metimos, estabamos arrepentidos pero el tiempo no se puede retroceder, lamentablemente.

Como ya era la hora de entrar a Matematicas, fui por mis libros y mi próximo destinno era el salón de clases, vi que estaban todos mis amigas.

Hola Bella – me saludaron todos.

Hola chicos – respondi algo timida.

Te tomaste eso? – pregunto Edward.

Si – me sente junto a Angela. – y ustedes?

Si – respondieron todos.

Atención por favor –Arthur entro con 2 personas un hombre y una mujer. – les quiero presentar a Hugo, Su nuevo profesor de Karate – todos aplaudimos – y a la nueva enfermera Lucia – aplaudimos nuevamente. – espero los traten con respeto y que por favor pórtense bien.

Arthur salio del salón, pero Hugo y Lucia se quedaron, se presentaron y nos empezaron a explicar el por que estaban aca y bla bla bla….

Bella, mira – apunto Angela a Lucia.

Que? – no entendí que era lo que quería decirme

Una tarjeta de OTTOX – Lucia tenia una tarjetita sobresaliendo de su bolsillo, justamente decía OTTOX.

Miren el bolsillo de Lucia – no dude en decírselo a mis amigos.

OTTOX – Dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

Era cuestión de tiempo – bufo Jasper.

Creen que experimenten con los alumnos de aquí? – se pregunto mi hermano Emmett.

Si, lo hicieron con nosotros, lo harán con cada uno de los estudiantes – dijo entre risas de rabia Rose.

Que hacemos? – pregunto Edward.

Estamos amenazados, que podríamos hacer? – contesto Jacob.

Luego de eso tocaron el timbre indicando que teníamos recreo, le dije a los chicos que iba al baño, ellos me esperarían en la cancha. Cuando iba por los pasillos, la curiosidad me mato y escuche a hablar al director y al nuevo profesor de karate. Nosotros sabíamos que Lucia era de OTTOX, pero lo que no sabias es que Hugo también lo era.

Has traido eso? – pregunto Arthur

Si, el virus esta en una de esas cajas – confirmo Hugo, sentí como tomo las cajas y empezó a analizarlas.

Que tan mortal es el nuevo virus? – pregunto Arthur sentándose en su comoda silla

Este se contagia con el aire, lo exparzo y en 1 hora todo el internado estará infectado, Todos – quede en shock

Bien, pero ahí medicinas para nosotros verdad? – asegurándose el primero, que matetico.

Si, ahí mas de 1 millon de medicinas además estará lucia, y estamos poniendo la maquina en practica – confirmo Hugo.

Muy bien, la maquina de radiación, la cura definitiva, será un éxito nos haremos muy millonarios – sonrio malévolo Arthur.

No quise escuchar mas de su aterrador plan, que imbéciles y sin vergüenzas con estos tipos, están dementes. Fui corriendo donde mis amigos.

Chicos, chicos, no saben de lo que me acabo de enterar – subi corriendo las escaleras de la cancha.

Que ocurre Bella? – pregunto Jackson.

Escuche, escuche – estaba tan cansada, que las palabras no me salían.

Calmate y respira – dijo Jacob – ahora si.

Escuche a Arthur y a Hugo, hablando de un virus mortal – explique sentándome en una de las galerías.

Virus mortal? Ahí otro? – pregunto Alice.

Si, y lo exparsiran en el internado, además ahí una maquina y pretenden hacerse millonarios – explique eso en 10 segundos.

Nos pusimos en marcha, directo a hablar con Arthur pero Lucia nos llamo a la enfermería, como ella sabia que por ahora somos los únicos infectados nos tenia que hacer un chequeo medico.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Bien como saben, su virus solo se contagia por la sangre, no es tan peligroso, pero tengo que hacerles un chequeo medico –explico Lucia – necesito hacerlo individual, asique salgan todos menos…. Tu - me señalo con el dedo. – cual es tu nomre?

Emmett – respondi serio mientras me sentaba en la camilla…..luego de unos minutos de silencio – porque hacen esto.

Levanta el brazo – cambio el tema.

Por que haces esto? – pregunte por segunda vez.

Yo no quería si? – respondio y su voz sono muy débil.

Entonces por que no te retiras? – si ella no quería, debería de renunciar.

No puedo – contesto revisando si tenia fiebre – estoy amenazada, si no trabajo para ellos, mataran a mi hijo. Si me alejo a metros de Hugo Lo matan, ellos lo tienen y solo por el estoy aquí.

Lo siento, lo que están asiendo esos tipos es terrible – como podían ser capaces de amenazarles con su hijo.

Lo se, - se sento y abrió la computadora – creo que te tengo malas noticias.

Que paso? – pregunte algo preocupado.

El virus tiene efectos segundarios – comenzó a explicarme – le afecta a el 15% de las personas con este tipo de virus, y a ti te esta afectando.

En que me afecta? – me pare de la camilla.

Si tomas la medicina iras perdiendo la memoria, pero si la dejas de tomar moriras – la noticia me cacho como balde de agua fría.

Me deprimi por completo, justo ahora que era tan feliz con Rosalie, no quería hacerla pasar por esto, y no quería decírselo a mis amigos, no me gusta estar dando pena.

Como te fue Osito? – pregunto Rose lanzándose a mis brazos.

Bien – menti.

Luego entraron todos los demás y algunos salieron mas felices que otros, al fin y al cabo estabamos todos enfermos. Fuimos a enfrentar a Arthur pero era demasiado tarde.

Escúchame bien hijo de puta, no tiraras el virus en el internado ahí niños aquí – dijo Edward mientras entramos.

Demasiado tarde – dos palabras bastaron.

Jasper comenzó a golpear a su padre por segunda vez, Jacob y yo intentamos separarlo antes de que pudiera matarlo. Cuando ya salimos de ese escándalos vimos a 2 niños sangrando de la nariz.

Dios mio, morirán – dijo Alice llorando.

Calmate Alice – la abrazo Jasper.

Que hacemos? – pregunto Angela.

Por que no mejor, vamos con los profesores y les desimos que esta pasando asi podremos sacar a los niños de aquí – dijo Nessie. Y todos nos pusimos en marcha, hablamos Elsa, Jacinta , Maria, Amelia , Martin y Pedro que son los únicos que podemos confiar.

Nos juntamos con los profesores y justo cuando íbamos a sacar a los niños llega unos soldados con mascarillas y tiene ordenes de no dejar ni entrar salir a nadie del internado , explico que estabamos en cuarentena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mas niños empezaron a sangrar además de eso hacían preguntas como: ¿ por que sangramos tanto? ¿ por que no nos llevan al hospital? ¿Por qué no podemos salir? Todas esas preguntas sin respuestas para niños pequeños.

Llegamos a un punto en que todos absolutamente todos sangraron cocineros, personales de haceos , hasta Arthur.

 **Perdon por ser tan corto, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mucho mas largo y tendrá mas cosas de que tratar por tiempo no eh actualizado, mil disculpas.**

 **Atte: KRISHNA HALE**


	15. AMIGOS? ENSERIO?

**AMIGOS? ENSERIO?**

* * *

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Cuando ya estabamos todos infectados, andábamos enfermos de los nervios, era el estrés, y ese estúpido ambiente de saber que si no te dan la medicina moriras, para todos ya sea convertido en pan de cada dia, es como cuando te lavas la cara cuando despiertas, ya es algo normal, pero anormal es para todas esas personas que están lejos de nosotros, familiares, amigos, vecinos etc.

Lo mas cercano a una familia, son mis amigos, y claro Emmett , sin mensionar a mi hermano que ya es obvio. Últimamente eh sentido que Emmett esta distanciado conmigo, no se alomejor estoy equivocada pero, tengo el presentimiento de que algo esta pasando y yo no me estoy enterando.

Hola Mi Amor – dije en cuanto entro Emmett a mi habitacion.

Rose – supe de inmediato que algo pasaba – tenemos que hablar.

Que pasa? – pregunte algo nerviosa acercándome a el.

Ya no quiero estar contigo – dijo serio, me dio algo en el pecho inexplicable.

Y esto a que viene? – pregunte con una sonrisa disfrazada, quería ocultar el dolor de adentro.

Esto viene a que se acabo, ya esta, no quiero seguir contigo – cada palabra de el era como miles de cuchillos clavándome mi espalda.

Esto es otro de tus numeritos no? – volvi a preguntar, no me entraba en la cabeza lo que me decía, nos queríamos mucho.

Se acabo Rose, esta vez es de verdad – estaba de lo mas tranquilo.

Pero por que? – merecia una explicación – Emmett, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Pero yo no- elevo la voz – se acabo, no quiero tus regalos, ni tus citas románticas, no quiero nada de ti, nada.

Pero Emmett estabamos mejor que nunca – apareció ese doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

No, mejor que nunca estabas tu, ese era el problema que tu estabas cada dia mas enamorada y yo no siento nada – comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

Eso no es verdad – conteste antes de que pudiera irse.

No me conoces – sonrio – no soy como tu crees. estoy ya arto de tener que fingir que estoy enamorado para tener que follar.

No te creo – mis lagrimas aparecieron, y me acerque a el – mírame, Emmett, Mirame y dime que no me quieres.

Rose – me miro frio, la mirada mas fría que dio en su vida fue hacia mi – no te quiero, te vale? Que le voy hacer asi con las cosas. Me eh cansado de ti, cuando follas eres mejor.

Me alege de el, no podía creer todo lo que me dijo, esta vez me enoje yo – esto no te lo voy a perdonar en tu vida, nunca – comenze a gritas mientras mis lagrimas se liberaban – no me vuelvas a hablar en tu puta vida.

Dicho eso se marcho. Me quede llorando desconsolada, pero esta vez lo odie con todas mis fuerzas, por ser poco hombre, por ilusionarme sabiendo que yo lo amo.

 **EMMETT POV.**

Estaba pensando en mi habitacion, lo imbécil que fui, por herir a Rose, la amaba con todo mi corazón, y quería estar con ella pero no podía hacerla pasar por todo esto, pronto la iria olvidando, asique prefiero mil veces que me odie, a que sepa la verdad.

Fui un mierda, lo se , todas esas cosas hirientes que le dije desearía no habérselas dicho nunca, pero era la única forma de conseguir que me odie, Sali de su habitacion con algo que me apretaba el pecho, el sentimiento de culpa, de saber que hizo mal, y dañe a la persona que amo, pero esto no es un cuento de Hadas, estamos viviendo la realidad, y sinceramente la realidad es una mierda.

Varios días despues…..

Con Rosalie cada dia nos llevábamos peor, echa me sacaba en cara todo el daño que le hice y yo le decía cosas irientes, también supe que Jasper termino Con Alice, o Alice con el no supe bien, solo me entere de que peliaban mucho por los cambios de humor que provocaban las medicinas, si ya digo yo que esto es un infierno.

Cuando me fui a clases, recordé que me sentaba con Rose , la vi sentada ahí, sola, pero pase y me sente detrás de su puesto.

Y tu, estas en mi puesto – dijo el care carton (Ruben)

Encerio? No veo que diga care carton por ningún lado – respondo de mala gana.

Ya, sabes que tienes razón, puedes sentarte ahí el resto del curso – corrió la silla que estaba al lado de Rose y se sento con ella – no todos tienen la posibilidad de sentarse con la chica mas guapa del internado – por decir esa estupidez gano una sonrisa de Rose.

Y por que no mejor te pego una ostia antes de que empiece la clase – dije furioso.

Hijo de puta, me quede toda la clase enojado, Rose y el care carton reian por todo.

Luego de las clases, nos fuimos a cambiar a los camerinos de hombres claro, fue ahí que empezó todo.

Porque no cuentan el chiste a ver si se nos reimos todos – dijo Jasper a Ruben cuando vio que se reian de algo. A jasper le cae pésimo Ruben igual que ami.

No chico es que estabamos pensando en que como Rose y Alice están libres – puso care de coqueto mientras se ponía su camiseta – seria una pena que se quedaran solas.

Que eres imbécil, no te metas con ellas – Jasper va directo a empujarlo.

Eh – separo a Jasper – quédate tranquilo que no ves que quiere provocarnos.

Uh! Rose esta tan buena – al decir eso me enoje como nunca antes.

Hijo de puta – fue lo único que dije antes de que le mandara un puñetazo en la cara.

Tu estas tonto o que? – grito limpiándose la sangre y se marcho.

Vete a ponerte hielito en la cara – le grite de la puerta.

Le eh querido partir la cara a este tio desde que llegue y vienes tu y te me adelantas – rio Jasper.

 **ALICE POV.**

Pasaban los días, y cada vez quedaban menos medicinas, hace unos días murió Hugo la mano derecha de OTTOX, la televisión llego a la mitad del bosque y no pudieron entrar por los sodados, todavía seguimos en 40, nuestras familias piensan que esto es un proyecto de la escuela, estúpidos lo dijieron solo para salvarse, también supimos que los mis padres se encuentran bien y están en un hospital reabilitandose.

Solo quedan para 4 dias, si no obtenemos mas moriremos lentamente – escuche decir a Lucia.

Y que haremos? – preguntaba Elsa – no puedo dejar morir a los niños aquí.

Si solo supiéramos donde ahí mas – lucia comento. Y una idea brillante se me iba ala cabeza, los pazadisos claro, como no se me ocurrio antes y esque ahí están muchas cosas guardadas demás debe haber algo ahí.

Puedo? – golpee la puerta para hacerme notar.

Pasa cariño – dijo Elsa.

Escuche que no quedan medicinas – me sente algo timida.

Si, te pido mayor discreción – pidió Lucia.

No te preocupes no le dire a nadie – dije dando toda mi confianza – deberíamos preguntarle a Arthur, el sabe donde ahí mas.

A Arthur por que? – pregunto Elsa.

El es uno de OTTOX, al igual que yo – confeso Lucia.

Que? – fue lo único que dijo.

Alice acompañame a hablar con el – dijo Lucia.

Y eso hicimos fuimos a hablar con Arthur y el nos dijo que las medicinas estaban todas enterradas y que costaría sacarlas pero que nos duraría para 2 meses.

Al principio pensé que estaba de broma pero, por que nos estaría mintiendo el esta igual o peor que nosotros.

 **ROSALIE POV.**

Han pasado 2 dias y eh peleado estos 2 dias enteros con Emmett, estamos mas a la defensiva que nunca.

Por que no te acostumbras a llamar antes de entrar? – dijo cuando entro Emmett a mi habitacion – o mira mejor ni te molestes en aparecer.

Es que quiero hablar contigo – dijo acercandose un poco.

Ya, te a entrado el calenton no? – pregunte de mala gana.

No no es eso – respondio serio – se que me eh pasado muchísimo contigo y lo siento, lo siento y por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos eh pensado en no se, al menos ser amigos no? – tenia la esperanza de que me dijiera que volviéramos o algo asi?

Amigos? – frunci el ceño – enserio?

Si por intentarlo no pasa nada no? – contesto el.

Entonces a partir de ahora yo te cuento con quien me enrollo, y tu me cuentas quien es la chica que te gusta y te ayudo a que te lies con ella – ironice – y pasamos toda la tarde juntos pero sin tocarnos no? Como amigos.

Ya se que no es fácil, pero es mejor que estar todo el dia tirándonos trastos por a cabeza nos? – y tenia razón.

Emmett, tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y nunca podríamos serlo, por que cuando te miro y pienso en que no estamos juntos, me duele, asique no me pidas que intente que sea tu amiga por que yo no puedo, no puedo – ser la amiga de la persona que mas amo, eso no. – asique ahora por favor vete que estoy ocupada.

 **ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO.**

 **ATTE: KRISHNA HALE**


End file.
